Inner Passions (rewrite)
by magicalwolfgirl
Summary: When Rachel moves to Lima, with secrets and baggage, can Quinn break down her walls? Can their love still grow and thrive with Rachel's secrets or will someone get in the way? Rewrite. Faberry end game but will involve Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry, I know its been forever since I updated this or what once was this story. I was just a little overwhelmed with how the story was going. Like I said, it was a NaNoWriMo offering and it was pretty AU and I had a hard time figuring out how to out them. Anyway, I decided to rewrite and figure out what you guys want, do you want me to write it AU such as not have Quinn pregnant and obviously with my Rachel (read on, and you will figure that part out) and follow my original Inner Passions canon or should I just follow Glee verse and rewrite the episodes but with my version of Rachel and some of the gang and let that take me places.**

**To those who followed the old version, I'm sorry for taking the carpet out from under you, so to speak and not writing in forever but here is my rewrite. I'll try my best to make it better :) Still no beta, so please if anyone is interested, I would love some help in making this the best it can be. I don't own the characters as they belong to RIB and FOX. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Rachel_

I was sitting in front of my closet, staring at all my clothes and accessories. Today has to be perfect; it's my first day at my new school. Prior to today, I was home schooled and stints in school lasted about a month long before changing schools and sometimes even changing cities or towns. It took so long to convince my fathers to let me go, more on that later.

Anyway, I'm trying to pick the perfect outfit because I want to fit in, all my life; I have been homeschooled by my fathers because of my "little" secret. Well, I guess it's not that little, I mean, it's a family secret. Man! I got to get out of my head and just get ready. I need to be at school early because I need to pick my courses and have an orientation tour or something.

Suddenly, I hear a loud shout and I hit my head on the closet door in my shock. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are in trouble if you are not down here in 5 minutes" shouts my papa, Leroy. I look at the time and immediately start throwing on my favourite outfit: a pair of black leggings, little jean shorts, a blue tank top and an off the shoulder t-shirt. I French-braid my hair and put on a blue head band to keep the short baby hairs out of my face.

I rush to get downstairs where I see my favourite breakfast waiting: vegan bacon. And not just any old bacon, it is Papa Lee's awesome glazed vegan bacon. Cooking is one of his "special" talents that come with his presentation of the "family secret".

My other dad is at work already, he's a surgeon at a local hospital and that is part of his gift. I have not told anyone about my gift yet as it is the rarest of all the gifts and if I did my fathers would probably freak and pull me out of school, yet again.

I gulped down the bacon and toast and drank a glass of orange juice.

Then, Leroy called me and I hopped in the car, he was going to drop me off at school before going to the daycare. Leroy cooked for the kids at the daycare for gifted children. I used to go as a kid but my parents pulled me out because I reached the age of 6 without showing signs of my special gift. They thought I was normal, I actually found out about my gift when I was 14. Guess I was a late bloomer, which I hear is typical of those with my particular gift. I mean it makes sense though, if we developed this particular gift any earlier, it would be pretty hard to control and people could easily figure out our secret. Too bad, that isn't the only place where I could be considered a late bloomer. I digress.

He drives me to the high school that I will be attending, William McKinley High School, chattering all the way. He talks a lot when he's nervous; a habit that I picked up from him and apparently I talk a lot anyway. When we arrive, he says, "Dear, do I need to walk you inside or something?"

I turn to him after looking to see what the other students do and say "No, dad, I want to make a good first impression. I want to be 'cool.' Besides maybe next time, you should let me walk to school. I mean, it seems like all the 'cool' kids do." I point at the trail of students heading toward the big ugly brown building on foot. Leroy nods and seems to wipe a tear away when he thinks I wasn't looking.

I leave the car and enter the school looking for the office. I find it, enter and pick my courses: science, visual art, gym and English, for next semester, math, history, geography and vocal music. There is a short orientation and the tour guide drops me off at my first class, science and I pick a seat near in the middle.

The door opens and a cute girl walks in. She is in a cheerleading outfit, red and white with white tennis shoes, she has long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and hazel eyes and she smirks at me. She walks to the back of the class and sits with the crowd that I deem the popular group.

During the class, I notice that the teacher is teaching something I learned ages ago and so I start daydreaming about the cute girl whose name I do not yet know. I was never bothered about sexual orientation, being raised by two dads but however, prior to seeing this gorgeous cute girl, I definitely preferred guys.

* * *

_Quinn_

William McKinley High School. I am here again and I am on top of the world but it always seems like there is something missing. But I have all that a girl would want, everything my family wants. I am the head cheerleader; I am dating this guy that everyone wants, my marks are great and I have friends. Well, only two real friends but they are my best friends, Santana Lopez, my right hand cheerleader and my enforcer and Brittney Pierce, who isn't traditionally smart but is still a genius. Coach Sylvester never picks sophomores to be team captain but she did at the end of last year. I mean, before now, she never did, it must have something to do with me reminding her of herself or something like that, I always zone out in the middle of her talk. Also we all didn't pay attention when Coach Sylvester ranted about the Glee Club headed by the Spanish teacher, William Schuester who didn't really teach anything at all. I pulled Santana and Britt to the top with me because I wouldn't have it any other way. We are the Unholy Trinity after all.

Anyway, before going into my first class, science, I hang out with all my fellow cheerleaders. We all go into our respective class a minute before the bell rings and I walk by the most beautiful girl. She must be new as I have never seen her before. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside and give her a small smile which I know she sees. But then I see my "friends" at the back looking at me and I give the classroom a disdainful HBIC glare and join my friends at the back.

Through the class, I try not to stare at her and when my friends aren't looking, I get that stupid star struck look that I only got once ever before. I mean at one point at least, I thought he was my one but then I realized over time that I wasn't interested in him and was only with him to make my family happy. I just feared what would happen if my family, well technically, my father, wasn't happy. I must not have been as secretive as a thought because during lunch something terrible happens.

* * *

_Quinn_

Right before lunch, I overhear my friends talking about a really big prank. Here at William McKinley High School, the prank of choice is slushying. A bunch of popular kids would buy slushies from the cafeteria and pour them on the misfits.

Santana's favourite target was the stutterer; I think her name is Tina. The slushy just makes her stutter many times worse. It's like when your computer freezes, no amount of waiting or coaxing can make it move and when you least expected it; it moves but then freezes again. So annoying! But then you see the pain on her face from not being able to express herself or being able to buck the system. The typical result of slushying is an embarrassing freezing person who wears their shame if they didn't bring extra clothes. If they did, they still had to stand there dripping until they can run to the washroom to change and if they didn't, it is a dry sticky tie-dye embarrassment, getting slushied marks you to be the kid that everyone at school can bully. Many of the misfits have "emergency slushy kits" typically containing several changes of clothing, wet wipes and sample sized shampoo and body wash.

I always hated this part of being popular, the needing to hurt other people for the sake of my own reputation. I mean, I remembered when I was once in that situation. I world where my name was Lucy instead of Quinn. And now, I do all I can to avoid the teasing, the being at the bottom and above all, the slushying.

I needed to keep up appearances, so I asked my best friend, Santana, what was going on. She says "We are gonna slushy the new girl. She comes in and acts like she owns the place. We need to put her in her place, at the bottom of the hierarchy"

I freeze in shock. "What did she do?"

"Nothing yet but she looks like she can start a revolution. I mean have you seen here? She's hot! And remember, anything can happen, do you want to lose your popularity and get slushied every day?" she replies.

I shook my head vehemently and ask, "So when are we going to do it?" "Right before lunch" she said. I walk away as I try to convince myself that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

_Rachel_

Everything is going well so far and that makes me really happy but I haven't really made any friends yet. I don't want to breach the status quo or whatever like I don't know where I belong yet. However, I do notice there are popular kids, typically jocks or cheerleaders, the really unpopular kids tend to play video games and role play or something.

It is the ones in between that confuse me like why are they in the middle and where defines the "middle dwellers"? Knowing that I was not a jock or a cheerleader and that I didn't play video games and was not visibly different in anyway, I figured I was somewhere in the middle. Being the know-it-all that I am, I wanted to know more about the middle dwellers. I tried to talk to people but no one seemed to want to talk to me, I was starting to feel a little down so I gave myself a pep talk in my head.

Anyway, I was walking to the cafeteria, lost in my head, when I was blocked by a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders apparently they are called the Cheerios including the cute girl from science class. I stopped and turned around to find a different place to sit and eat when I realized there were more popular kids behind me. They were holding big cups with the logo "Thirstquenchers", the cute girl steps forward and says "Know your place, Loser." She tips her cup over my head and the rest of them follow her lead. All I see is a rainbow of colours and all of a sudden, I feel cold and I look down at the rainbow that has now ruined my favourite outfit.

I run to a washroom as I feel the urge to reveal my secret. Sitting in a bathroom stall, I fight to stay human; I forgot to check if there was anyone else in the bathroom, luckily there was no one else in the bathroom.

Oh, I guess I should mention that the family secret is that we are all archeadracos. We are the descendants of dragons. When our dragon ancestors began to get persecuted, there was a dragon that fell in love with a human, Eva. This dragon, Genesis, was hunted by the largest group of humans he had ever come across; they were the tribe mates of Eva, led by the man that Eva had scorned in favour of Genesis. Somehow his desire, his love allowed him to shift into a human. He had run away with Eva, was never found and lived a long life with Eva. He and Eva had many children. These were the first true archeadracos.

We can now easily shift to human form and sometimes into certain animals and have certain strengths beyond that of a normal human. My parents are not aware that I am a fire breather but specifically we fire breathers are rare. The archeadraco with healing powers or gifts with spices and herbs, like my father and my papa are the most common. They are often nurses, doctors or work in the hospital or in the medical field or do research or any other job in the scientific field like my father or become chefs and work with spices like my mother. They can also work with animals as a veterinarian or plants as a botanist or gardener. Followed by archeadraco with the gift of knowledge, they can also be gifted with the ability to speak many human languages or speaking to other animals. Next, some archeadracos are able to live in different environments such as underwater, really hot places or really cold places or other locations that other dracolings merely tolerate. These are known as environmental archeadracos or envirodracos for short. Then, there are archeadraco with super strength or super speed. There are also shade archeadraco, these are almost as rare as fire breathers. They hide our race, they can cause people or animals or even archeadraco to forget, they have the most mind powers such as telekinesis or mind reading. Finally, fire breathers like me are the rarest.

No two dragons manifest their special powers the same way. There are also archeadraco that are not endowed with the above special powers; they make up about half the archeadraco population. As archeadraco are stronger and faster than normal humans, we have better senses and we are typically smarter than the normal human. We are generally smaller than regular dragons in our dragon form. Under certain situations such as great stress and life and death situations, we tend to want to revert to our dragon form in order to better protect us.

My dragon is golden with red wings and chocolate brown eyes. We keep the colour of our eyes when we shift to our archeadracos but they begin to shimmer a certain way like the fire in us is coming out.

I pull out my mirror and realized that I had the shimmery eyes and my skin was starting to glimmer with a gold tint. I breathe deeply and shove back my dragon, telling myself that I am in control and that I am safe. When I am ready, I exit the stall and realize that I am in one of the washrooms with shower stalls.

Thank God, I think as I look through door that attaches the shower room to the washroom, no one is inside so I rush in and close and lock the door behind me. I peel off the sticky clothes that may now be ruined and pull out my gym clothes from my bag. I turn on one shower and put my clothes underneath hoping to rinse the syrup from it. I, then stand under the other and begin to cry. I wanted to fit in and prove to my parents that I can do this. I decide that my parents don't need to know.

After all, I really wanted to stay at school and find a place that I belong. Archeadracos aren't meant to stay in populations of just archeadraco; we thrive in communities that have humans, dracolings and other animals. Afterwards, I eat my lunch, put on my gym clothes and put away my slightly stained clothes and head towards the gym. As if everything was normal.

* * *

_Quinn_

After we slushied the new girl, I enter the cafeteria in a daze and sat down next to the football team captain and quarterback, who is my boyfriend, Finn. I am going through the motions, kissing Finn softly, sitting with my friends, trying to ignore Brittney and Santana ignoring each other, eating my lunch when in reality I am thinking about the way the new girl looked at me.

Her normally chocolate brown eyes turned intensely brown, there seemed to be fire jumping within them and her tan skin seemed to shimmer when we had slushied her. I wondered what was going on.

* * *

_Rachel_

The rest of school passed without a hitch. My dad, Hiram came to pick me up and asked "How did school go?" I just told him that it went fine. I learned the name of the cute girl, Quinn and that she and her cheer friends were on the school's cheerleading squad, the Cheerios. Quinn is the head cheerleader and since the cheerleading squad had actually won more competitions than any of the sports teams put together, they rule the school. Even if everyone thinks the football team rules the school, in reality is the cheerleading squad is the school's ruler, which would make Quinn the most popular person and the Queen of the school. Which would make my crush totally impossible for me to achieve, but then again, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I can do anything I put my mind to. Plus, I'm basically part dragon. She apparently did well in school; I'm hearing a 4.0 GPA. Plus that guy she's dating is Finn Hudson, the football team's quarterback and captain, the king to her queen. She seemed so well rounded.

I remembered back to when she slushied me and I was just so upset with myself. Why did I ever think I had a chance at fitting in, why did I decide to go to this school? I get the feeling that she doesn't like what she was doing. That there is more to the story but I don't know her, I don't know why she does what she does, slushying and bulling the misfits, which apparently includes me now.

Anyway, I don't want my fathers to know. They would probably pull me out of school and homeschool me or find me a similarly gifted tutor or not gifted tutor because they don't yet know about the fire breathing. By gifted, I mean an archeodraco tutor. I just went home and did my homework, ate dinner and after my extensive night-time routine, I went to bed. Like nothing was wrong.

* * *

_Quinn_

The rest of the school day went by with me thinking about what I had done. I kept thinking that that girl is pretty and strong. After the slushy fest, she cleaned up and came up with her head held high like nothing just happened. She ran really fast in gym and suddenly I realize that I am falling for her.

Her name is Rachel and she has perfectly brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown doe eyes. She is beautiful enough to be at the top despite being short but I cannot see her acting the way that the top girls do. She just didn't act like a jerk and seemed like she would never do anything to hurt in any way. Plus the fact, that she just came to this school, she has no power currently. She seems to be so passionate, so kind, so full of emotions; it knocks the wind out of me. But it can't be because she is on the bottom of the social ladder and I am on the top.

I am so angered over this situation. If I wasn't so intent on impressing my parents, trying to belong, then Coach Sylvester wouldn't have chosen me to be head cheerleader. I have practice today, so I go through the motions of practice and drills and bitching on the rest of the team to run more laps and practice until they are perfect. I put on my HBIC glare and mask and most people don't notice my distraction, except for Santana and Brittney but they cover for me. At one point, I get out of my head and concentrate on practice. After all, I'm not allowed to have feelings for girls, I'm not allowed to think this way.

* * *

_Rachel_

The next day, I pack extra sets of clothing for gym and just in case I get slushied or thrown into the dumpster and pick out clothes to wear before heading downstairs for breakfast. I was daydreaming in the car when my dad, Hiram was driving me to school when I thought of something.

I saw a pool at the school yesterday but no one uses it. It looks dirty and has not been used for years but I know that I could probably bring it back to working order. I decide to go to the principal and see if I can convince him to rent it or let us use it so I can start a swim and diving team.

Even though I am a fire breathing dragon, I love water. Swimming and diving almost give me the same thrill as becoming a dragon and flying. Singing, acting and of course being on Broadway, gave me the same thrill, the same drive. Since I was unable to show the dragon inside me, it helped that I could be so vulnerable and display the inner emotions when I sang or acted.

Sometimes, we as a family go out in the middle of the night to a secluded area and transform and fly or use our talents as a dragon. We have not gone in a while; we have been too busy since the move.

I needed a release, I feel as though any little thing would cause "dragon eyes" or "dragon skin" to appear, I had always hated feeling so volatile.

At the principal's office, he allows it when I offer to clean it and give out swim lessons to children. But he says if we don't qualify for regionals, he was going to cut the team and convert the pool space to more classrooms or labs or gym space or something. I text my parents telling them that I wouldn't need a ride home. Hiram texts me back asking what I am doing and congratulating me on making friends. I roll my eyes because I don't have friends. Leroy doesn't respond. I realize that he would be at work and his personal phone is probably in his locker.

I go through classes on autopilot, meeting new friends at lunch: Tina who stutters, Artie who was in a car crash as a child and is in a wheelchair, Mercedes and Kurt who is gay. They are misfits like me and we get along. We share slushy stories and I learn from them that the school can do very little to protect us due to fear of losing funding or stepping on someone's toes, after all, the popular kids come from very old, rich and influential families.

In the second half of lunch, I tell them that I got a job and ask them if they would be interested in joining the swim and dive team. They all agree which surprise me; they are friendlier than I expected them to be. But they say they would only do it if I join the Glee club which they explain is the school's show choir. Apparently, principal Figgins had given Will Schuester the same ultimatum, place at regionals or the team would be cut. They say that we are the "New Directions" and I am overjoyed at being allowed to do the two things that I love so I agree. I tell them that I have to go clean the pool so that we can start practices as soon as possible. To my surprise, they offer to come help me. We do a bit of cleaning and then run off to our afternoon classes. Afterward, we meet up again to finish cleaning and preparing the pool which comes with a small slide for children and a couple diving boards. At the end, we are all covered in nasty gunk that smells bad and are so exhausted but smiling because the pool was beautiful. I tell them all to meet tomorrow at 7 so that we have 90 minutes to train before school starts.

I wait with them until all their parents arrive to take them home because it was pretty late as we leave the school, the doors lock behind us as everyone had already left for the day.

* * *

**Please, let me know how I'm doing, review or pm me., or just let me know what you want to see. Promise I don't bite :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I guess, I will keep this semi AU. Haven't decided if I want Quinn to go with Puck for a bit of gay panic but I will warn you guys if I do. Still don't have a beta, if any of my readers want to step up, I encourage you to, I tend to just have some tense issues. Characters belong to RIB and FOX and I just own the ramblings of my mind. Also Distance by Christina Perri is in here, don't own that either. **

**Reviewers:**

musicwolf89, csotts1: here comes more :)

Need-a-LIFE10808: Kay, lemme know if this is kinda AU enough or just let me know if you have any ideas.

Guest (June 17): I'm going :)

**That goes for the rest of you out there, I have most of this written out but it is definitely not set in stone because like I've said the original was a Nanowrimo offering and I am changing some of the characters around as I wrote it for a heterosexual pairing although I did have Faberry in mind when writing it. **

**Okay, enjoy and please let me know how i did through review/PM and please favourite or follow :) It makes me happy and want to write. Although I've been slightly busy lately with summer school and I've had somethings go one with my friends which hasn't put me in the best mood for writing. I'll stop rambling and let you guys read now. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rachel**

My friends had encouraged to join the Glee club and mentioned an audition, so I had picked a song and practiced it almost all night long. I wanted perfection. I was Rachel Barbra Berry, after all, my future was Broadway. Hopefully it will turn out well, as I understand Quinn will be there.

Anyway, first day of practice is everything I thought it would be and more. I loved the feeling of swimming and diving, well, it's second to the feeling of letting my archeadraco free and actually flying. The pool is a bit small but now very clean after the hours, we had put into cleaning it yesterday.

I notice that Artie is very good at the 25 m front crawl and back crawl even if he couldn't use his legs. He says it is probably due to him being in the chair since he was a kid, that he has developed well defined arms and upper body because of the chair. He even has abs! This guy works hard and it shows, he is in amazing shape. 25 m was the best distance for him because he couldn't flip turn or turn at all and because of the sprint nature of this distance. I told him that I would work on finding a modified turn and work on it with him so that he could finally swim some of the longer distances since he was able to swim further, it was the turn that caused him trouble.

Kurt is a natural and has a very smooth butterfly. He was also a beautiful diver probably the best out of the current team due to his grace and smooth entries. I gave him a list of dives to work on, they were more complicated than his normal dives and he agreed to work on them.

Tina definitely did not stutter in her swimming. She was the best at the longer distances.

Mercedes is the best at breaststroke.

I preferred medleys and considered myself the most well rounded. My diving was not as good as Kurt's technically but I still held my own and could pull off riskier dives than he could, if I didn't flop, that is.

We did drills and some push ups and sit ups for practice today. I gave my friends a list of dates for practices and a set of dry exercises to do when we don't have practices. Each person's workout was slightly different, in order for us to improve our individual weaknesses and play off our strengths. We then went to the showers and headed to our homeroom classes.

* * *

_Quinn_

The next day, I heard about Rachel's swim team. I yearned to join and get to know her more but ever since the slushy fest, she had just ignored me. As well, don't tell anyone but I kind of don't know how to swim and am totally embarrassed about it. Talking to Santana, I found out that if the team did not earn a certain standing by regionals that it would be cut by the principal. I heard that the principal wanted to fill in the pool and convert it to more classrooms and maybe labs for the science departments.

So in homeroom, I get an idea. I saw the eyes that Finn had for her, hell, most boys wanted Rachel. She was an internationally ranked swimmer and a nationally ranked diver; she had those big chocolate brown doe eyes and that long brown hair. She is short but somehow she also had super long legs that went for miles, maybe it's those short skirts that she loves. Ugh. I have got to start thinking about something else or God will probably smite me and my parents would kill me. Or at least my dad would, my mom would probably just stand by, watching.

Anyhow, Finn can swim, I could let him join the swim team, learn more about them and try to break up the team. I also wanted Rachel's dream of a swim team at this school destroyed. I hope than she would then become a cheerleader or begin to build her power and reputation at the school and hopefully, if she becomes head cheerleader or something, it would be acceptable for me to date her. Hopefully, I would finally get over myself then because as soon as I saw this girl. I knew. I was a lesbian, at the very least, a bisexual. The fact is, I only dated Finn for my parent's approval. I ended up hating myself and hating my family more and more. At least Finn isn't smart, I can easily get him to do what I wanted him to do, plus he's so scared of my HBIC glare or as he calls it "Scary Quinn".

So after practice, I get Finn, my boyfriend who kisses me and I ask him to join the swim team and do my dirty work for me. He knows how to swim and is good at it, and he was on the city's swim team. Not as good as Rachel though, no according to her school file that Santana stole from the school's records, she was part of the national team, which is likely part of the reason she was accepted at this school despite being homeschooled for most of her life.

I try to convince him saying "If you join the swim team, I'll let you touch my breasts." He shouts back "What the swim team? But that's social suicide. That must be worth a under the shirt breast touch." I grimace, "Fine! Over the bra, though." He seems to think and says "DEAL!" and walks away slightly hunched, grabbing at his crotch. I turn away and try not to be sick when I see Rachel at her locker, she must have been listening to our conversation; she is slightly open mouthed and walks away, shaking her head. I don't know what makes me sicker to my stomach, the fact that I have to let Finn cop a feel or Rachel being upset over what she heard.

* * *

_Finn_

As Quinn, my girlfriend, stops me after practice and tells me to stay, I immediately agree. I know that I have to be on her good side, I was so afraid of her glare and "Scary Quinn". I thought it was because she had caught me staring at Rachel.

"Join the swim and dive team. I want you to get to know the members especially Rachel. When you figure out a weakness, I want you to break up the team." She says.

I stare at her in shock. She could not have known that I had a crush on Rachel. I mean who wouldn't; she is cute and pretty and just so adorable. Too bad that she is new and that she hangs out with the bottom-dwellers, the stupid swim team. Too bad she wasn't here last year when I first decided to date Quinn, I would have totally went for her then. Maybe this is an opportunity for me to date her; I can be pretty convincing, right? Hmmmm. I would have to figure out a way to ditch Quinn. I don't think it would take much to convince Rachel to date me; she wouldn't have to keep getting slushied. I agree because I am excited at getting the chance to spend time with her, my crush.

* * *

_Rachel_

We had practice this morning, so I saw no point in having another practice after besides Glee club meets after school. But I am so desperate for a release, a chance to experience the thrill of my draco. I decide to practice alone.

I pull on my suit, it's a good thing I had brought extras, this one was black with blue swirly designs, and check the time before I dive into the deep end of the pool. I start with butterfly, flip turn at the end and return with butterfly before doing the same thing with back stroke. Next is breast stroke and finally I end with front crawl. After placing both hands on the wall, I check the time. It isn't my best work but I am happy because I love the water, plus I hadn't warmed up yet. I took out the fins and the pull buoys and work on my technique with the different strokes.

Afterwards, I work on my entry dive. Streamlined, hands above my head, diving as shallowly as I could to propel myself as far as I could without creating a belly flop, as I climb out to get ready for my next attempt, I look up. I see a boy, his name is Finn, Quinn's boyfriend and I feel the ripple of jealousy in my belly. I so wished that it was me with Quinn instead of the way it was. He is really tall and walks like he doesn't know what to do with his too tall body. He is in my Spanish class and he has floppy brown hair and light brown eyes. I think he is our year but he seems to have a child-like quality and seems to be a bit dim and on the football team, quarterback, I think. It seems I am right on that count, he's holding a letterman jacket with the school's team colours; red and white. I can see the sleeves that say "football" from here. I also heard that he was on the Glee club too, which confused me because my friends said he cannot dance at all and his singing is only so-so.

He seems to have been watching me swim and I hope that he was not there for long. Sometimes, if I get too distracted by swimming and running, my concentration tends to slip and I may get "dragon skin" which is what Leroy says when our dragon skin starts to push its way to our skin's surface or "dragon eyes" which is what Hiram calls the intense glittering in our eyes that tends to appear before we shift which she says is a reflection of our dragon souls. I subtly check my arms for the gold glittering but all I see is my normal tan skin that I retain from long summers spent outside.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I once again look up and notice that the boy is now standing behind the waist high wall that separates the viewing area from the pool. He has that look on his face that says he didn't want to initiate the conversation so I say "Hi, Finn right? What do you need?"

He says "Yeah and you are Rachel, right? Captain of the swim and dive team? I want to know the days you guys practice because I want to join the team."

I climb the rest of the way out of the pool while trying to hide my look of surprise. I look at him and say "Aren't you part of the football team? Why would you want to join my "team of misfits"? Aren't we too uncool for you football jocks? Don't all you football players hate us or something? And can you even swim?"

He retorts with a mock indignant face "I can most certainly swim; I am a lifeguard for goodness sake. I am also a football player but I don't like to let the status quo rule my life. I could care less about breaking it. Besides, you are definitely cool."

He grins as he says the last sentence and winks. In my head, I roll my eyes, I smile and say "We are practicing tomorrow after school, bring your swim stuff and my team and I will decide if you can join the team based on your technique and times. How do you feel about diving, like not the dive when you start, I mean the artistic diving?"

Finn appears to think before replying "I never really did diving artistically, maybe you can give me some tips and hints tomorrow."

I notice the subtle undertones that signal to me that he is trying to flirt with me yet again as I hand over a sheet of paper with a list of dives, trying not to roll my eyes and say "Look this over tonight and we can see where to go from there."

Finn thanks me and leaves. I hope that he is serious about the team, we need more members but I fear he has other motives for joining the team. I dive into the water, practicing my individual medley again, all the while ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach.

* * *

_Finn_

I leave the school pool and I realize I have a big grin on my face. Remembering that I need to tell Quinn about what has happen makes that grin disappear though. Taking out my phone, I look for Quinn's number and text her saying that I was trying out for the swim team tomorrow. But thinking about Rachel puts the grin right back. But I also feel a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what that is about. I grab an apple from my bag thinking that it is hunger but it doesn't seem to fix it. Exiting the school, I get picked up by my mom and we head home. By the time I get home, I had forgotten all about the weird feeling.

* * *

_Rachel_

It was weird. After Finn left, I felt a big relief like I had been holding my breath. I tend to hold my breath when I feel like shifting and boy, did I want to shift. There was this weird twisting feeling in my gut that I couldn't identify. But if it was what caused me to want to shift, I knew that it meant something, I knew I needed to get to the bottom of it and the best way to do that is to ask my fathers. I decide I am done swimming for the day and I head to the change room.

My friends grab me and we head to what they called the choir room. The annoying Spanish teacher with too much hair gel stands at the front, marker in hand, about to write on the board when Kurt clears his throat and says "Mr. Schue, we found a new member."

He turns and faces Kurt, "Okay, how do know you know she can sing?" Addressing me, he asks "Can you sing? Did you prepare an audition?"

I roll my eyes, asking me if I can sing, like that's even a question and I nod before heading to the pianist and telling him my song. I stand in front, facing the club and wait for my cue. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike are just watching me carefully and I notice some crossed fingers. As if I, Rachel Barbra Berry, would disappoint or turn down a performance. The music swells and I hit the cue right on.

_The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love_

Santana and Quinn are trying and failing to seem disinterested. Brittany is bouncing slightly in her seat and watching me excitedly. Finn and Noah are staring at me, like really staring, in a creepy way but Noah was better at hiding his staring and I instead watch Quinn as I continue singing.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me_  
_I'm having trouble breathing_  
_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_  
_I give you everything I am_  
_All my broken heart beats_  
_Until I know you'll understand_

I let my voice swell and my emotions really flood into the song instead of giving rise to my inner dragon like I want to. Quinn periodically catches my eye and she would immediately look away as if she didn't want to be caught looking at me.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_  
_For you to take me_  
_You keep waiting_  
_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_  
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_  
_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

Collectively, the Glee club releases a held breath and Mr. Schue, looking surprised, welcomes me into the club. I text Hiram after Glee is finished and I leave the school when he arrives and enter the car. I turn to Hiram and relay what had happened to me today, especially the whole situation with Finn. He suddenly pulls over and he turns to me, looking shocked.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I ask.

He says "Is there any chance that he figured out what you are?"

Still confused, I say "No, I was just swimming and I checked for dragon skin on my arms and dragon eyes in my reflection from the water before. Nothing dragon-y about me when I saw him, just a weird feeling in my stomach." He gives a sigh of relief. I am still confused so I grab Hiram's arm and said "Tell me what is going on. Hiram, why are you freaking out?"

He turns to me and says "I was worried that he knew" I nod.

He began driving again "It might be something more though, your father and I have felt similar feelings more lately. We don't know what it is but we will do some research and figure it out. For the time being, try to avoid Finn."

I suddenly remember that I am allowing him to try out for the team and I ask my dad what I should do. He tells me to continue with it and let him on if he is good enough because if I cancelled the tryout, I would call attention to us. We get home and Hiram tells Leroy the bad news.

Leroy, my papa, however, trying to makes us all happy, he tells us that it is finally that day. We get to release our dragons and not just get by with half fixes like the running or swimming or other physical activity. Everyone is excited; our last "midnight dragon time" was about 4 weeks ago before we moved which is a long time without a release. We typically go every two weeks or so. We decide to leave at midnight, I stay up doing homework and Papa Lee is tinkering with new recipes and such in the kitchen and daddy Hiram is playing music on the piano. At around 11:30, everyone gets up and we all jump into the van and we drive a half hour out of town to a secluded park.

After we are all out of the van and the van is locked, as a family, we run to the nearest hill and shift while running up. My dad is a forest green dragon with lighter green highlights and wings and grey eyes. My papa is a light green dragon and forest green highlights with emerald wings and navy blue eyes. I am a golden dragon with red highlights and golden wings and chocolate brown eyes. I am so excited; I accidently let out a jet of bright blue fire.

Everyone turns to me in shock and I feel the ripple of dracoling thought that connects us in my mind. There are thoughts of surprise and wonder and jealousy and finally acceptance and pride. I hear wisps of draco thought though from my dads, both saying that they are angry at me for hiding this for so long and demanding to know when I found out. They immediately wanted to find an archeadraco fire breather tutor for me but I refused. I am a fast learner and I am good with my draco gift. I tell them that I will tell them the whole story later, now was our time to enjoy time as an archeadraco.

After that, we head to different areas of the park to practice our talents. My dads look at the wildflowers, weeds and herbs and other boring stuff. I find a cave for myself and practice directing my flame on pieces of rocks. I can breathe fire for pretty long, they say the longer the dracoling or dragon, in history, can breathe fire, the more fit and mature he or she is. I, then leave after about an hour and start to fly and work on some aerial manoeuvres. Flips and turns and corkscrews and dives and everything that makes my heart beat with exhilaration. At 2, we end up meeting up at the hill, shifting back and heading home. I fall asleep in the car.

* * *

I enter school with a bit of a nervous jitter, not like the feeling that I get when I see Finn, just nerves. I walk towards my locker, when I am stopped by Santana, who apparently is Quinn's right hand girl and second in command in Cheerios and therefore in the school. She and a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders bring out the jumbo "Thirstquencher" cups that I have come to detest.

I am a little surprised because Brittney is usually with Santana but she was currently nowhere to be seen. I turn away as best I can as they throw the slushies at me. I feel the cold and the stickiness hit me all at once. I leave and run to the nearest washroom with the attached showers which thank goodness is pretty close, just down the hall.

I have my slushy kit in my bag and I realized that they used the blue raspberry flavour after checking the mirror. I hate blue raspberry, it makes me look like the Navi from Avatar or Smurfs in all the wrong places. The cherry stains, however, are the hardest to remove. At least, green apple tastes good but the lemon is possibly the worst, it makes you look like you peed yourself. I check for "dragon eyes" and "dragon skin", I smile when I see that nothing has changed. I head into the shower and rush off to my locker and then to class.

* * *

_Quinn_

I enter school noticing that Santana had already thrown 3 slushies today. She tells me that she got the newbie (Rachel), wheelie boy (Artie), and girl Chang (Tina). I get a little internally upset with her but I understand in order to stay on top that is what had to be done.

I shove my thoughts for a certain brunette away and try to distract myself by finding my boyfriend, Finn. When I find Finn and kiss him and remind him that we have a date tonight. He asks "Where are we going?" He does that dopey smile thing makes me want to puke especially now that I've seen Rachel.

"It's a surprise," I say. I get into science class where Rachel is just rushing in ahead of me and we both sit down on our spots. I stare at the back of her head for the rest of class.

* * *

_Rachel_

The rest of the day continues without a hitch and it gets to the time of the tryouts. When I had told the others about Finn, most of the team was really upset because of all the bullying that we all got from the popular kids particularly from the football team and the Cheerios. I convinced them to at least let him try out; I mean if he is bad, we don't have to keep him. Besides, we need more members, I pointed out.

I haven't seen Finn yet today but I keep feeling the nervous feeling in my stomach and as the day progressed, it only got worse. I went into the change room and got prepared for the practice. When I have my suit on, my goggles and swim cap are in my hand, I head out to the pool. I see that everyone except for Finn is already there. I am glad that I had some time to compose myself when all of a sudden, the twisting feeling gets much worse and I know without turning around that Finn just arrived. I turn and I see that he is wearing a dark blue speedo with a white swim cap and light blue goggles.

I turn my eyes slightly away, trying not to make a face or puke after seeing Finn in his swim stuff and noticed that Quinn and Santana and Brittney were watching from an outer window. Quinn meets my eyes and for a second, I think we have some sort of connection, when Santana whispers into her ear and Quinn's eyes turn cold instantly.

He walks over and says "Hi, I'm Finn." He gets the names of all the members and we come to know that his favourite stroke is backstroke and his least favourite is breast stroke.

I say "Okay, get ready, warm up with all strokes and we can time your 100 metre backstroke."

He nods and dives in, starting his warm up. I sneak a look at my team mates and they are all staring with their jaws on the floor. I say "Pick your jaws up, he's just okay." In my head, I have the same reaction as they do, he is pretty awesome but of course nowhere near my level. He finishes off his warm up and holds on to the wall, catching his breath.

At my mark, he begins his 100 metre backstroke and we are all surprised at his rather impressive time. He hops out smirking. My stomach sinks knowing that I have to let him on the team and I say "We will get back to you." He walks into the change room and leaves and I noticed that Quinn, Santana and Brittney were no longer watching. When he has left, I turn to my teammates and we agree that we have to let him in despite the bullying, besides, Finn didn't do bullying of his own other than being guilty by association. None of us were particularly happy about it though but no one voiced that opinion.

However, I could read that off their faces and I say "Okay guys, let's do the practice. Go warm up guys." We all get into the pool and do individual practices. Then we critique each other's techniques and work on our artistic dives as well as our starting dives.

* * *

_Finn_

After the try out, I head to the change room and change into my football uniform. We had a practice today to get ready for our game on the weekend. I run over to the field and find Quinn where she was having cheer practice.

I tell her "Sorry, I was trying out for the swim team like you told me to."

She turns to me and says "How did you get them to agree to give you a tryout? How did you do?"

I reply, "I reminded them that they could say no if I was bad. I knew I was good enough to make it. And I reminded them that they needed more members to compete. I've been swimming since I was a kid for goodness sake so of course I did awesome!"

"Awesome!" she says, "Phase one of our plan is in motion. Next, figure out their weaknesses and get to know Rachel. I need to take her down if we want to stay on top. Is there any chance of them making it?"

"Maybe, I haven't seen anyone else in the pool besides Rachel. She was awesome though. Like I only saw her starting dives but they were pretty awesome technically. Is there any way to decrease some of the bullying for now so I can get them to trust me?" I asked cautiously.

Quinn furrows her brow and appears to think. She replies "I guess I could get Santana to slow down for now. But we need to keep up appearances, I tell her to cut it down to once or twice a week."

"I understand", I say.

The rest of practice is gruelling mostly because I am not paying attention. I was thinking about how to get to Rachel and how to get her to be mine.

* * *

_Quinn_

I don't think anyone has figured out about my crush on Rachel but then Brittany said something offhandedly when we were watching Finn's tryout. Santana had been whispering mean things about Rachel and I had been trying to act normal, cold, HBIC. She was calling her all sorts of names from Hobbit (she may be short but with those legs that go on forever and those big brown eyes and luscious brown hair, oh my, what am I thinking), Man hands (her hands are the perfect size and shape and not at all manly) and Treasure trail and Brittney said in her bouncy bubbly way, "San, stop making fun of Quinn and Rach. She looks hot and if you don't stop, I am withholding my sweet lady kisses with you. Everyone can see that Quinn loves Rach."

We both turned to face Brittney so fast that we heard cracking in our necks. And I just said "What, there's nothing."

Brittney and Santana share this glance, Santana seems to want to make another mean quip when Brittany says "Remember, no making fun or I'm not kissing you." and they walk off, holding pinkies while Finn had come to talk to me.

I was flabbergasted. When had Britt even had time to talk to Rach and how had Britt even known of my feelings before I could process them myself. I thought that I might have given it away in the way I looked when I mentioned that we should stop bullying Rachel. Then afterward Finn said the same thing, he looked a little distracted and had that face that meant that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He must have been thinking about something else because he didn't notice my pause. I thought quickly and brushed it off and told him we still need to keep our rep. We, the Cheerios are the top dogs at William McKinley and as the head cheerleader, I am the queen. I guess it was believable because he agreed, maybe it's because I'm his girlfriend but whatever. I hope that Finn will come through; I want to get to know her. I want her to be mine but I didn't want to lose it all. All through the practice, I keep getting lost in my thoughts of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Announcements: _Hey everyone, I'm glad to see people are still interested in my meh stories. Thanks go to musicwolf89 for stepping up and helping me out with beta-ing this story. Please continue to review/pm/follow/favourite, I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible and I don't bite :) **

**I have summer school along with my writing and you know, life, so I will update this story and Thaw as much as possible, encouragement is permitted in the form of PMs or reviews. Also, characters don't belong to me, they belong to RIB and FOX. **

**Warning: Some Finchel scenes :(**

**Songs: **

**Sparks Fly ~ Taylor Swift**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Finn_

I stand in front of my bathroom mirror looking at my reflection. I point my fingers at the mirror and imagine Rachel there, I say, "Hey Rach, you're looking good today."

Imaginary Rachel blushes and nods to acknowledge my presence while encouraging me to continue. "Rach, I have a question for you."

She nods and imaginary us walk together in the school hallway in my head, her hand teasing at mine, brushing against my hand. "Yes, what is that, Finn?" She replies.

"Rachel, will you go to the football game to watch me play?" I kneel, extending a ring pop in my hand towards her.

"YES!"

Now time to do it for real, I groan to myself.

* * *

After swim practice, I stop Rachel before she leaves with her friends, she waves them ahead before turning to face me. "Rach, I wwwwanttttt to ask you sssssomething."

"Finn, stop stuttering. Say what you are going to say properly."

"Okay. Okay. Our next football game is Saturday. Can you come watch me play?"

"Uh, I don't really know anyone who would be there."

"Um, you can invite your friends," I say. "Oh and we are going to go out for food afterwards. As a celebration if we win. If not, it would be to cheer us up."

She says in a sort of ashamed way "I don't really have friends besides the swim team and I'm not really friends with people in the Glee club."

I look at her in shock. "Why not?" I say.

She replies "I don't know but I guess people here don't like me."

I am even more shocked and I close my mouth and walk her to class as I whisper to myself, "well, I like you."

She turns to me and smiles. I am weak in the knees as I realize that she must have heard me. It isn't until second period when I remember that I had a nervous feeling in my stomach that I have come to only feel around Rachel. I wonder why for the millionth time.

* * *

_Quinn_

I know that Finn has a thing for Rachel but I know I want her too. Like just seeing Rachel in her swim suit when I went to go watch Finn's tryout for the team, I nearly wanted to puke looking at Finn but Rachel. Man, just the way that the swim suit made her legs go on for miles and the way she was practically naked and the material just clung to her breasts. Santana teases her all the time and makes fun of how flat she is but wow, maybe she wasn't wearing those ugly animal argyle sweaters but that might just be my favourite outfit on Rachel Berry. Whoa, where did that thought come from? I can't be a lesbian, I can't like girls.

I am the president of the celibacy club, which of course, was to impress my father. In reality, instead of abstinence, I just want to push Rachel onto a table or a door and just make the angels cry. Anyway, my dad would kill me and for that reason, I am hugely jealous of Finn.

And that is when I have an idea; Puck is having a party tonight at his house. I text him, "I'm in for the party." I run out of my house yelling to my parents that I will be sleeping over at Santana's and hanging out with Brittney and Santana for the night which is not really a lie since they will be at Puck's as well. Maybe the reason that I was going for Rachel was because Finn wasn't the right guy for my maiden voyage. Maybe Puck might be a better choice…

* * *

_Rachel_

When Finn came to ask me about the football game, I was really worried. I thought that someone might be sneaking up on me to slushy me or that it was some kind of joke. It turned out that it wasn't a joke and luckily I didn't get slushied, I had forgotten my emergency slushy kit. I know what Hiram said about Finn and being careful around him but don't they say "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Plus I am a lot smarter than Finn, he's not really a smart guy by any mark so I figured I could figure it out and take care of myself. I figure it isn't a bad thing and so I agree to go to the game.

I am upset about the whole social aspect of school; I had expected to be in the middle. Not popular, but not on the bottom either but I am getting used to it. But going to this soccer game might give me a chance to meet new friends so I jump on the opportunity.

I am worried about telling my fathers though, but they don't know about the bullying and the slushying so there is that at least. I hate when people pity me especially my fathers, it would probably mean them pulling me out of school. Anyway, it means less convincing for me.

I go to class, science when I realize for the first time since classes began that Quinn has made it to class before me. Instead of chatting with her popular friends, I noticed her staring at me. When she makes eye contact, she grins really widely. I simply look confused.

* * *

_Quinn_

After Finn tells me in a text message that he was able to convince Rachel to come to this Saturday's game, I rush to science class so I will be there before she gets there which means I am there really early. Really early for me is 10 minutes before I need to be. I take out my iPhone and checking Facebook and Instagram and Twitter and stuff while I wait. Rachel usually enters about 5 minutes before the class starts so I stop playing and I wait patiently to see her.

I must have started daydreaming because the next thing I notice is a pair of smallish yet perfectly sized feet in a gorgeous pair of red flats attached to black skinny jean clad legs with a red tank and a black blazer that could only belong to one Rachel Berry. I look up and I see that she has her long chestnut brown hair in a side braid and she didn't wear makeup today. I noticed that after the first couple days she stopped wearing makeup because of the slushies. Still, she is so beautiful. I meet her chocolate brown eyes and I can't stop the grin spreading across my face. It spread even wider after she smiled back. My smile was so big, it could probably cure cancer. I was so concentrated that I did not notice Santana staring beside me.

* * *

_Santana_

I knew something was going on. Starting with this morning, Quinn got really excited after reading a text. I have no idea what it was about. She rushes to class early. EARLY! Quinn never, NEVER goes to class early. So I follow her in, science is the only class we have together.

Suddenly, about 5 minutes before class begins, she stops fiddling with her phone. I am more and more on edge knowing that something is up. I look up. And I see it. She is staring at Rachel, the new girl with the stupid swim team, her own personal team of bottom dwellers and the new star of the Glee club, who I will never admit to another living soul that she is actually good. When I say she is staring, she is really looking, she's looking so hard, her eyes are practically popping out of her head. I have never seen that big a smile on her face, not when she was with me at least.

I text Azimio and Karofsky telling them to slushy Rachel, I put a target on Rachel's back and I tell them slushy her.

They text me back saying yes, they owed me from this little thing that was in the past now. _Back in elementary school, they had been making fun of Brittney. I didn't know about it and Britt had never told me but one time I watched it happen. I ran in kneeing Karofsky in the crotch and then Azimio. That day, I became Britt's best friend and her knight in shining armor and that was the day I started to admit that I liked her. From then on, it was our agreement that Karofsky and Azimio would do anything I asked or I would bring out Snix and go all Lima Heights on them again._ Anyway, my point is I only need to sit through 2 more classes and Rachel is going to get the slushying of her lifetime.

* * *

_Rachel_

I have learned to avoid the hallways before lunch time and before classes begin as well as after school. It is far better to stay behind in classes a couple minutes than risk going outside to the hallway. These are the times that slushying or the majority of the bullying occurs.

Today, I was so preoccupied by the upcoming football game and Finn and the jittery hunter feeling in my stomach that I leave class and go to my locker at lunch time. I get to my locker and exchange my books. I bend over to put my books in my bag and straighten up to pick up my lunch when I notice I am surrounded by a ring of jocks led by Azimio and Karofsky. They pull out the biggest size of "thirstquenchers" known to man and chuck it at me. I rush to block my books in my locker with my body, I do not want to be cleaning them off and having to pay for the ruined textbooks. And there was the secret box of books that I kept in the bottom of my locker.

Suddenly, Quinn rushes over and takes the slushy for me. I look between the three popular kids, one covered in dripping slushy and the other two holding cups, mouths wide open, confused and shocked when suddenly Karofsky freezes and Azimio and the other jocks rush to run away. I figure that they are surprised because Quinn took the slushy but I turn to my locker mirror and realize what he saw. My eyes are glittering back with specks of red and gold. My dragon eyes are showing. I look down and see my slightly glittery golden skin. I slam my locker closed and run as I attempt to control myself and push the archeadraco back. I hear the pounding of my feet on the floor and I am lost in my thoughts.

Why did Quinn take it for me? She had never been anything but mean; she had never done anything nice for me. I tear myself from my thoughts as I hear running behind me, I peek and see Quinn behind me and we both run to the nearest washroom.

* * *

_Noah Puckerman_

I wasn't throwing the slushy but I was in the ring when it happened. I blink. Did I just see what I think I saw? Her eyes are glittering. And Quinn took the slushy for her. I try to convince myself that it was nothing; she must have been wearing contacts or something. And her glittering skin, maybe she reapplied make-up before the slushy fest? Girls do that, right?

Santana runs up to me. She's angry, I can tell by the way she is standing and how her eyes look. I may be stupid at school stuff but I know this at least. I say "What's wrong?"

She glares at me and yells "You were supposed to do it when I am here. You did it too early. I wanted to see her flail and be all depressed and then I could taunt her and call her names"

I step back from her, slightly scared and say "Sorry. I didn't mean to do it without you. Why is everyone still here? There's nothing to look at! Go away!"

I smile as everyone scurries away and I reach for her hand. She lets me hold it and she looks into my eyes and says "I think Quinn likes her. I'm confused. I think she wants her but she's afraid of her parents…It kinda reminds me of me. " She collapses into tears, clinging on me.

I tell her in a quiet voice, "Follow your heart, forget about what your parents think, forget what these losers will think. In a couple years, we'll all be out of here anyway."

I soothe her by rubbing her back and Brittney runs up. I stand up and she comes to take my place. I may seem like a jerk, a bad-ass but I am good to my friends. I know that Santana and Quinn for that matter, has parents who do not care about them. That's why she tries to act above everyone at school. She figures that if she can do all those things, she can get her parents to care. I know that it won't, I know that they only care for their own reputations and themselves. After all, her family is a broken family like mine. My dad left us. It's just my mom, my sister and I, it turns out that my dad is a drunk. I act like I do because everyone treats me like I will end up like him, I try to do well in school to prove them wrong but I am not smart but it will work out some day.

* * *

_Rachel_

I can't believe it. Quinn of all people. She took the slushy for me. And now we are in the washroom and she is literally covered with red corn syrup, ice dripping down her uniform top. I mean, other than all those times I had caught her staring at me, Quinn had never paid any attention to me other than to make fun of me. I turn to her hesitantly "Can I help you clean up? I'm a master at slushy cleanup."

She seems to want to decline but realizing that cleaning up on her own would take much longer, she gives me a tight smile and nods. I made sure to have my draco under control when I touch her face and I feel a jolt from my draco. That is when I knew, I wanted her and my draco did too.

**"Sparks Fly"**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

* * *

_Quinn_

Rachel is touching me. RACHEL IS TOUCHING ME. Her hands, they are soft and little and all I could think about were her hands on my body. How they would feel when they were on my face when we were kissing.

I close my eyes and breathe in the scent that is Rachel. The chlorine and the fruity scent, strawberries, I think. It would just be like Berry to smell like a berry.

Before I could think further, Rachel brings a wet paper towel to my face to wipe off the ice chunks. It was all I could do to keep from pressing my body towards her and I put my hand on hers, taking the paper towel away.

I say "Thank you, I've got it from here."

* * *

_Rachel_

"Thank you, I haven't the slightest idea as to why you did that for me," I say sincerely.

"Berry!" she interrupts, "the thank you was enough."

We both smile awkwardly. "Right, I'm sorry, I tend to talk more when I'm nervous and…"

"I make you nervous?" she interrupts again and our eyes lock.

Santana and Brittney suddenly come barrelling into the washroom and Santana crosses her arms over her chest and sneers. "What the hell, Q? You took a slushy for Berry?"

Quinn glances away and clearly looks uncomfortable. I interrupt, "I have a name, you know. Not Hobbit or Berry or Manhands…"

"You do?" Santana snarks.

"Yeah, it's Rachel. Anyway, I saw the jocks coming and I saw Quinn walking towards us as well, I instinctively ducked behind her. I didn't think that they would slushy her to get to me but I was wrong and it was my fault."

"Shut up, Berry!" Santana interrupts, "I stopped listening after you said it was your fault, the rest was all blah blah blah. Q, We're late for cheerleading practice."

She turns to me and glares, "I hope you're paying for the Quinn's dry cleaning bill."

I nod and grin my million watt smile.

Quinn replies "It's okay, we get free dry cleaning, Rach."

I feel my stomach flip as I noticed she had called me a nickname that wasn't a mean one. Santana shouts, "Let's go Q, I'm bored," as she stomps out of the washroom.

Quinn winks and thanks me for helping her with the slushy. I stop her by placing a hand on the door, she freezes. "Does this mean we are friends? I ask. She nods and I am in a daze.

"You can move your hand now." She says and I start in shock and remove my hand.

At practice, I ask my friends about the game but they had all heard about the slushying so they were afraid. So I said, "Okay, let's start over. I am freaking out guys. I think Finn likes me. Does it count as him asking me out if he said I could bring friends? Does it count as a date if it's just a football game?"

They stare at me blankly and burst out laughing. Kurt says "You freaking out is strangely funny."

Artie laughs "Yeah, you talk a mile a minute."

Tina stutters "Dddooo you lililike him?"

I reply, "Eh, I'm not sure. I think he's cute but I don't think I have a chance with him. Plus he's kinda dumb and I think he's not my type, if you know what I mean, I like Quinn more."

Everyone stops and stares at me with wide eyes and opened mouths. They said "What? Really?" Kurt says, "But she's with Finn."

"I know, but I had this moment with her. When I first got here and again today, she was looking at me and she smiled. And I can't help but smile back. Even after the slushies and the bullying. I'm going crazy."

Everyone shakes their head. Kurt says "We all have had or have crushes on the popular kids. I mean, they look fantastic. However, some of us don't have a chance. But you. You are beautiful and gorgeous, if you didn't just come this year and if you didn't hang out with us, you probably would be on top. Which is why you're awesome for staying with us, you could probably work to get to the top but you gave all that up and hang out with bottom dwellers like us." Everyone nods.

I say "You guys can't think of yourselves that way. You need to be a part of something great and you will become something great. Help me make the swim team great and we can all work together for the glee club."

In the end, I tell them to stop wasting time and start swimming and they all agree to join me at the game.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Announcement: **_

**Hey everyone, it still amazes me to know that people actually read what I write. Thanks go to musicwolf89 for stepping up and helping me out with beta-ing this story, she's helped me out with some of the continuity issues in the chapter, I kinda am all over the place sometimes. Please continue to review/pm/follow/favourite, I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible and I don't bite :)**

**I have summer school along with my writing and you know, life, so I will update this story and Thaw as much as possible, encouragement is permitted in the form of PMs or reviews. Also, characters don't belong to me, they belong to RIB and FOX.**

**Warning: Some Finchel scenes :( and one Quick scene (I promise it's short and just for furthering the story, they won't be doing too much together)**

**Reviews:**

**Musicwolf89: TY :) I'm sure it's much better because of your help, especially this chapter. **

**LukeXFireheart: Ty Ty :) I'll do my best but with school and life and stuff... However, I am pretty ahead on this fanfic, my other one, not so much. I think I'm about 1 and a half chapt ahead. **

**Guest: I promise they will only be together for one scene here. And from after this chapter, they will just be friends.**

**Songs: Siren Call ~ Little Daylight**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Quinn_

The day before the game, I am just going through my everyday motions. Getting up for Cheerios practice, classes, lunch with Brittany and Santana and the rest of the Cheerios, Glee club, going home, helping mom with making dinner and then it all changed. We are eating dinner, chicken alfredo with bacon, Caesar salad and vegetable soup, when my father begins to rant about something. I had tuned out as I so often do during such rants because my father is usually drunk during these and they are often about how everyone is more sinful then he is.

Today's, however, he is going on about Rachel's dads and how she is the spawn of faggots. I find it hard to keep myself from exploding at him and launching into my own rant about how she and her dads are better people than he will ever be.

But when he started telling me that he had heard from some church lady that I was spending a lot of time with Rachel and forbidding me from continuing to do so, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I ranted about how one couldn't pick their parents, about how Rach is a good person and about how he couldn't control who I spent time with and how much time I spent with that person.

He kicked me out of the house but I knew that he was drunk enough that he wouldn't remember what had happened, for that matter, neither would my already drunk mom. I packed my stuff as I texted Santana and she offered her guest room for as long as I needed it. I am thankful to have her as my friend. I wrote a note saying that I would be staying with Santana for the time being, just in case, they wanted to know.

* * *

The next night, we decided to go to Puck's party. I had really conflicted feelings about Rachel, I mean I had never felt the depth of emotions or truly happy with anyone else. I mean I feel great around Santana and Brittany but what I feel with Rachel is different. But everything I had learned when I was a kid battled against my desire for happiness so I had chalked it up to me not wanting with Finn and I decided to try with Puck instead.

So, we were kissing and it was quickly getting hotter and moving faster than I wanted. I just felt sick about it and I withdrew from a kiss, Puck instantly knew something was wrong and he stopped me.

He looked at my face and said "Quinn, what's wrong."

I try to avoid the question and push myself into a sitting position and swing my legs off the bed. He gets off and kneels in front of me so I have no room to get up. He tilts my chin up so that I meet his eyes and he asks the same question again this time adding that he knew me well enough to know that something is wrong.

My eyes widened, realizing that he had been watching me. I break down and answer him "I can't do this. You deserve someone who will love you back. You deserve someone who is perfect for you. I can't give you that, Puck."

He nods and replies "I know that you don't feel that way about me. I've been staring a lot because I love you. At first, I was jealous of Finn but then the new girl."

"Her name is Rachel," I interject.

"Yeah, Rachel, I know her from synagogue. Anyway, ever since she got here, you stare at her. They way Finn used to stare at you and you used to pretend to stare at Finn. Now Finn looks at Rachel and you do too. By the way, she can't stop talking about you."

I laugh. "What me?"

"Yeah, especially after you took that slushy for her yesterday," he shoots back.

"What you guys talk every day? How do you guys talk, like I mean, there wasn't even synagogue yesterday right?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Actually really good with video games, we hang and play sometimes. We have each other's numbers and yeah we hang out."

"Oh my! I am so jealous!" The conversation went on and from then, I knew that Puck would help me with Rachel; I loved him for not forcing me into it. I told him, that I may not have been the right girl but there was one waiting for him somewhere, he just had to be patient.

_You told me you've got too much to lose_

_Another night you hesitate to move_

_Just because you never loved before, oh oh_

_Close your eyes and I'll do the same_

_Leave your past, release the memories_

_Drop your feels and face the gaze ahead, oh oh_

* * *

_Rachel_

Today is the day of the football game. I told Finn I would go but in reality, I was going to watch Quinn who was cheerleading. I don't care that she is with Finn. Or at least that is what I am telling myself. And plus, Quinn and I are friends now.

Ever since I met her, I felt drawn to her in a way I had never felt before; I make a note to ask my dads about that. Like if it was just love or whatever draco thing.

Convincing my dads to let me go was easier than I thought. I guess they decided it would be good for my social life to meet up with people my age.

I got to the game, found my friends and picked out a spot where we could all sit together and where Artie could sit beside us in his wheelchair and see the game. Finn waves at me so I wave back. He smiles widely and I just have a sheepish grin on which widens as Quinn catches my eye. I look back at Finn and I see him look kind of confused but he seems to shake his head and give up on trying to figure it out, at least for at the moment. I turn away and pretend to be interested in the warm ups that the teams as well as the cheerleaders are doing.

_Like a siren call the beating of your heart_

_Ooh oh, you can find your way_

_'Cause even in the dark_

_It leads you on_

_It leads you on_

_Take a look at the fantasy eh_

_It will make your heart believe it, ooh oh oh_

_Take a look at the fantasy eh_

_Just a little bit fantasy eh!_

* * *

_Finn_

It's the day of the football game and I grabbed breakfast, my bag and a couple bottles of Gatorade and run out of the door. I jump into my mom's car and she drives to the school. She says good luck as she goes to park the car. I run to the field and see that Rachel had just arrived. I waved and smiled when she waved back. She smiles bigger, I turn and notice Quinn and I feel my stomach burn with jealousy.

I heard somewhere that Quinn took a slushy for her last week and that they were now friends. I get that I should be caring about Quinn since she's my girl but I don't seem to want her anymore, I want Rachel.

It was my first game of the year so I was nervous and as soon as I saw Rachel, the jitters got worse. I really need to do some research about that. My mom didn't know when I asked her, she figured it was just the feeling of love. Apparently, my father had been killed in the war but I had never known him, I was just a baby at the time. I wonder if it has something to do with him or at least the person that he was.

I pull my team together to give them a pep talk, some fighting words. When they are all here, I say "Kay, guys! It's our first game this year, let's do coach proud and win this game. Play hard and stay strong. Titans on three. One, two, TITANS!" We broke the huddle and those of us who were starting ran out on the field. We agreed before the coin toss that if I had won it, we would take first ball since it was a pretty windless day.

* * *

_Rachel_

I really wasn't a fan of football, it seemed that there were people who threw the ball like Finn or just charged and tried to make it to the other end or catch throws from Finn like Noah. Or people who just rammed up against each other and blocked movement like David or Azimio. I was relieved when it became time for the halftime, I had been told that there was always a big show. I knew Quinn would be a big part of it. And she is, there were pyramids and flips and tumbles and cheers and music. It was awesome. Quinn and I kept constant eye contact pretty much through the whole show and little did I know we weren't being as subtle as I thought.

_You're afraid you're gonna fuck this up,_

_Feeling like you don't deserve this life_

_Tell your friends you don't believe you're loved_

_Oh oh!_

* * *

Quinn

After the halftime routine, Santana yanked me under the bleachers. It was loud as everyone who was watching the game was sitting above us. "Why are you eye fucking the midget again?" She yelled so that she could be heard over the crowd.

"I was not," I yelled back indignantly.

"Are you delusional? That last time I had goo goo eyes like that, you were yelling at me for turning them on Britt. How can you not see that you are looking at her the way I stared at Britt, before we got together? It's time for you to wake up, Q!"

"I can't believe this. I can't do this, my parents are going to kill me. You know how my parents are. I can't love her, you and Britt are a different story." I rant on and collapse into Santana's arms and bury my face in her chest. I just let go and cried as she rubbed circles on my back and soothed me saying,

"You will be fine, we'll figure everything out. Besides these eye fuck things aren't one sided. She looks at you the same way. You are the one who got me to take my head from my ass and just go for what I wanted and I'm happy now because of you. It's my turn to help you."

I stepped back and said teasingly, "When did you become a softie?"

"Shut up, Q, and don't tell anyone or I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you."

"Yeah, right, you don't even live in Lima Heights Adjacent," I shoot back.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I won't beat your sorry white ass," she replies as she yanks me back into her arms.

"Thank you," I whisper into her chest.

"No problem, Q, that's what we do for each other," she whispers into my ear.

_Like a siren call the beating of your heart_

_Ooh oh, you can find your way_

_'Cause even in the dark_

_It leads you on,_

_It leads you on_

_Take a look at the fantasy eh_

_It will make your heart believe it, ooh oh oh_

_Take a look at the fantasy eh_

_Just a little bit fantasy eh!_

* * *

Finn

I am so glad we won that game. Phase one of woo Rachel is complete. Phase two, get to know her. This is no longer about Quinn, I want her, I want Rachel for myself and I knew I had to break up with Quinn tomorrow. Rachel saw me waiting for my mom to drive us to the restaurant and she offered me a ride. I internally fist pump and say yes.

I hop in and realize that Quinn was already in the car, apparently they had a prior car pool agreement.

Her dad drives to the restaurant and we all awkwardly start to talk. I get to know her family. Hiram and Leroy Berry are her parents. She tells me about how they spend a lot of time together and get along really well. I tell her about my mom, Carol Hudson. Quinn reluctantly talks about Russell and Judy. Maybe I should ask my mother about my father, maybe he had wrote in a journal or a diary or left something behind that I could read and figure out the "Rachel jitters".

I learn about her swimming experiences, how she was swimming since childhood and recently had gotten onto the Californian Team. She moved from Canada about 2 months ago and used to be on the Canadian swim team. She turned out to be a soccer player, she plays goalie and defense. She sang and danced and had acting lessons since she was old enough to talk and walk. Her dream was on Broadway. She had been on her school's soccer and swim team and glee club. I

tell her about my swimming abilities and funny stories and otherwise joke around and flirt with her.

Quinn talks about Cheerios and cheerleading.

We get to the restaurant. I get out of my side of the car and run over to her side, before realizing that Quinn at beat me there and was offering a hand to Rachel. She might have won that one but I beat Quinn to the seat beside Rachel and continue to do manly things for her such as ordering for her and otherwise wooing her. But she has this weird look on her face, but since I am on cloud nine for beating Quinn in getting the girl, I just ignored it.

* * *

_Quinn_

At the restaurant, I notice what Finn is doing with Rachel and my stomach rolls. I am red with jealousy, Santana notices and in that second, Santana says "We don't have to be here and watch her mash her face with Finnocence. Let's just leave."

I nod gratefully, not trusting my voice because all I really want to do is yell at Finn and lunge at him and beat him so that no one would recognize him. Santana calls for Brittney who skips over. She whispers into Brittney's ear about the situation and we leave.

I feel Rachel's eye on my back but I don't turn because if I do then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from running into her arms and claiming her in front of everyone.

_Can't believe it's what you've got_

_Let the sirens, just don't want_

_Hoping your eyes? dreaming free_

* * *

_Rachel_

I like Quinn but being with Finn was unexpectedly good. I know that my dads told me to be careful around him and I was being careful. Plus he paid attention to me first, made me feel loved instead of what Quinn did slushying me, and making me feel badly about myself. Spending time with him at the moment would be good, I want more friends. Besides, I can't think of a reason to reject him.

Anyway, I got out of bed and began to get ready for school. Hiram reminds me as I am leaving that tonight was a "dragon clan meet". Dragons in the area will meet in a park about an hour away and the adult dragons will vote and discuss various topics. We get to fly and train with dragons that are of the same age. My parents were going to ask about the weird twitchy feeling in our stomachs that we noticed more and more often. Sometimes, we meet with dragons of the same abilities and we train with them.

This is the first one where my fire breathing status will be revealed, fire breathers tend to become leaders of the clan. I'm excited about training with some fire breathers and meeting other dragons my age. My dads want to hook me up with another fire breather since it is more likely to produce other fire breathers. I'm not so excited about that, I want to find someone I truly love and Quinn pops into my mind. I wave it away, Quinn is popular and she would never go for me.

I heard that her father is a total homophobe and was already spreading rumours about my fathers. Quinn and I are keeping our friendship a secret; she usually only invites me over when they aren't home or comes over saying that she is at Santana's or at Brittney's. Not that it matters, the four of us have been hanging out a lot lately.

Quinn isn't an archeadraco and she doesn't know our secrets.

Anyway, enough daydreaming, Hiram just drove into the school's parking lot. At my locker, I am greeted by the sight of Finn. Today, he is wearing a red v-neck t-shirt which makes his eyes pop, along with black jeans. His floppy brown hair flops adorably over his eyes. He offers to help me with this textbooks and I let him. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this whole thing, the whole letting him believe that he is my boyfriend but for now I think it is okay.

He's just my friend after all; I'm glad that someone cares about me. But I have to be careful too because no one knows about how archeadracos can shift to human form. If this secret, our most valuable secret, came out then hunters would have more power and know how to better hunt us.

Finn takes my hand and he pulls me to a stop. He says "Is there anything wrong? You seem distracted."

I reply "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

He nods understandingly and drops me off at my class, science. Quinn isn't here yet so I walk to my seat and sit down and get ready for class to begin.

_Ooh oh oh  
Take a look at the fantasy eh  
It will make your heart believe it,  
Ooh oh oh  
Take a look at the fantasy eh  
Just a little bit fantasy eh!  
Ooh oh oh  
Take a look at the fantasy eh  
It will make your heart believe it,  
Ooh oh oh_

* * *

_Quinn_

Finn broke up with me via text. It kind of makes me wonder what I had ever seen in him. Of course, it is then that I remember that I was with him because of my father. By this point, I knew that I was bisexual in the least and that I definitely had a crush on Rachel. At least, Finn breaking up with me meant that I was free to pursue her, albeit a little in secret because of my dad but for now it was better than nothing. We just had to keep it together for the rest of our time in Lima with Rachel's swimming ability or her Broadway aspirations, she would get out of Lima for sure. I am at the top of my class, so I was pretty certain I would be able to get out too.

I just had to convince her to let me date her. At least for the time being, we were friends, but I was falling deeper and deeper for her and it was getting harder and harder for me not to kiss her.

Step one, learn how to swim. I went up to Puck and Santana and ask them to teach me how to swim. They look at me incredulously before figuring out what it is for, that I was trying to woo Rachel and they agree. I mentally check step one off in my head and do a little happy dance.

Step two, join the swim team so I can spend more time with her and woo her.

I stride past my locker to Coach Sylvester's office and convince her to let me join swim team as soon as I learn how to swim. She looked at me with a confused look but then I point out that I could quit the team if she didn't agree. She realized that she needed me and she says "Look Q. The moment I saw you, I thought you were just like a young Sue Sylvester. I like the way you think! Now get out of here so that you can learn how not to drown."

I go to class and I stare at Rachel, hoping that will help me to feel better. But then I shake my head at myself, she was probably straight after all; I mean she is with Finn.

At lunch, I see Finn and Rachel together and my stomach turns. I get so mad that I tell Santana to slushy Finn and she gets Karofsky and Azimio to right in the main hallway. Rachel, her team of misfits see this and she rushes to him to help him clean up and my hopes are dashed.

I run outside and look for something to punch. Santana comes and says "Q, what do I need to do? What do you want me to do about that kid?"

I reply jokingly, "Plant something in his locker and get him expelled."

Santana nods and comes over, giving me a hug, she doesn't want the whole school knowing but she actually cares, only Britt and I know this and now Rachel is starting to get to know this because she hangs out with us now. "I'm glad I can depend on you, Santana"

"Whatever you need, Q, we aren't best friends for nothing. Besides I like the chance to beat up Finnosaurous"

I begin to cry and I say "I'm just so mad! If I had been straight with her, it would be me that she is with but I had to be all repressed. But now she's with stupid Finnessa."

Santana is shushing me and soothing me by patting my back. This is one time I am glad that Brittney is with her now, it has made her more caring and less of a badass (don't tell her I said that). Even if it is in secret, it had taken a long time for them to get together, mainly because Santana was nearly as repressed as I am. But Britt is good for her, she is patient and you can clearly see the love. I want that with Rachel. I just want her so bad.

_Take a look at the fantasy eh  
Just a little bit fantasy eh!  
Ooh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh  
Take a look at the fantasy eh  
It will make your heart believe it,  
Ooh oh oh  
Take a look at the fantasy eh  
Just a little bit fantasy eh!  
Oooooh oh oh!_

* * *

_Finn_

I know how Quinn looks at Rachel. I get slushied but that look on her face when Rachel comes to help me made it worth it. She cleans me up and we hold hands as we walk to class. She asks "Why did you get slushied? What did she say to you?"

I tell her everything, about Quinn and I breaking up, about me liking her except for the part about Quinn liking her.

She says "So what do you think then?"

I reply, "I am glad that you picked me. But I want to know that you are in this."

She says "I would have thought you would have properly asked me. I am a romantic, you know?"

She smiles and I smile back. "Okay that means yes, right. You're willing to give me a chance?" I say. She nods.

I scowl cutely "Argh, now I have to think of the perfect way to ask you out"

She bursts out in laughter. I put my right hand on her face, cupping her jaw and I move towards her to kiss her. She moves out of the way, "Sorry, Finn. I can't do this yet."

I shake my head and nod, moving to our respective classes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note:_ ****Hey everyone, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. I don't own the characters of this story as they belong to RIB and FOX. I do however own the plot and the mistakes (sorry, I suck with tenses :/). Also, I'm Canadian, so ignore the funny way I spell things sometimes (this is to my American readers and basically my non Canadian readers, I'm not sure where else in the world to people go by Canadian spellings...) Thanks all those who review and favourite and follow this story. However, if you are going to say something negative as a certain guest has been, please try to word it nicely but I will continue with how my plan is. I will not change just because one reader is annoyed and you are in no way obligated to continue reading. However, I will take suggestions under consideration. Warning: More Finchel, sorry guys :/ **

**_Reviews:_  
**

**Guest: **I'm sorry, it had to be done and I said it was to build Quinn's character in my story. In my opinion, she isn't the type of person to just jump because Rachel said jump. She has been raised strictly Christian and in her mind the possibility that she is gay will really mess with her. This is simply her trying to figure out if she is bothered just by Finn and if she felt the same way with another guy. I do agree in the sense that I didn't like them together on the show and I am already not happy writing them together nor Finchel together, I don't need you telling me crap about it. I do however, promise there will be no more non platonic Quick interactions. If you have such a big problem with it, you can stop reading and close the page.

**RachelBarbraBerry: **Rachel's not the only one with her head in her ass, in my eyes, Quinn's got that problem going on too. But I am really sorry but this is going to continue for the next couple chapters but I promise Faberry endgame all the way.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Rachel_

As we typically do when we go to the dragon nights and for dragon meets, my dads come home early to make us dinner. After dinner, I work on my homework and my parents go to work on something, watch TV or take a nap. Anyway on this particular night since I had finished all my homework, I decided to watch movies and at least catch a couple hours of sleep before we had to run out.

At around 12, we head to the car and in a half hour, we pull into the driveway at the park. I look around and notice that a couple of the cars look familiar, like I have seen them somewhere but I couldn't think where I saw them. We left the car and shifted to our dragon forms. We head to the mountains that we typically meet up at and as we approach, I notice something that looks familiar. Actually, it wasn't just one thing, it was pairs of eyes. There is a shimmery blue dragon with grey-green eyes that looked awfully like Artie's eyes who didn't seem to have full use of his legs, a black dragon with angled dark brown eyes, only Tina had eyes like that due to her Asian heritage, I thought I saw Kurt's grey-green-blue eyes on a red and black dragon and Mercedes's dark brown eyes on a purple dragon.

Suddenly, through the dragon mind speak, I hear voices that sound like my friends from school, they said "Is that you, Rachel?" in a cacophony of familiar voices.

I say "Yes" in a shocked voice.

My dads say "You know them?"

Being new to this meet meant we didn't know anyone. I nod and squeal because I realize that they are my friends and that they are archeadracos. Like me! My parents look at their parents and are wide eyed with surprise as they realize that all their parents live near us or they had met them sometime recently. I ask

"Lee, Hiram, how can this be? Why are there so many people that I know?"

Leroy says, "I think I know. There's this thing that is really rare. It's like the bond that binds you to your soul mate but it concerns the people you surround yourselves with, your friends."

Hiram continues, "You are more likely to be drawn to dracos to become friends with. It's pretty rare and I guess that's why we didn't tell you and why we didn't realize that about our new friends either. I guess it means we are good at hiding our secrets which is good; we have to keep doing what we are doing to keep our secrets, secret."

We nod and my friends and I head to the top of the mountain where we jump and begin to fly. In the dragon mind meld, I get to know my friends more.

Mercedes is an enviro dragon which explains her ability to match with the crowd but also the way she made an environment for herself. Tina is a shade dragon. Her gift makes him interested in magic and she's actually good at it. However, because of her nerdy obsession with magic, she was rejected by kids at school. It also explained the times when Tina dressed in capes and like a vampire, it was when her gift was revealed and first manifested. Artie turns out to be a healer; he actually reveals that he has been self-healing but that it was a slow process since he is still discovering his abilities. He discloses that he was a quadriplegic as a result of the car crash when he was eight, regained used of his hands and is beginning to regain feeling in his legs. Kurt is a speed dragon, he was popular and on the track and field team and football when he came out and became a social pariah.

We spend about an hour just hanging out and flying and getting to know each other as archeadracos. We were in such shock, we knew that we liked spending time with each other but we never knew that we were carrying the same secret, well they knew that about each other but I didn't know about them and they didn't know about me.

Afterwards, we spent about an hour with our specific types of archeadracos so I walked over to the fire breathers. There was one or two who were younger than me and 3 who were older. We spent time breathing fire and controlling our flame.

After about an hour, our dads and the other older dragons had finished their discussion and brought us in to give out instructions. We were offered a book for each person in our family.

This was a treasured dragon book; each one is unique and is given to a meet member when they are approved to join. I still had mine from previous clans; they were why I always protect my locker when I am slushied in front of it. They are too important to be destroyed by slushy, they are prized possessions and meant to be kept with you at all times. Anyway, it is always an honour to get one and most clans do not give them out on the first clan meet. There's always a party afterwards and a ceremony where the head dragon of the clan presents you with your book.

Needless to say, it was a while before we got home that day and I had fallen asleep in the car on the way home.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

* * *

_Finn_

Over the weekend, I thought of the perfect idea. I begin to put in motion by going to school early. I start at Rachel's locker since it is where she usually goes to first when she gets to school. I place a heart shaped post-it note on the front saying "Open me!"

Next, I open her locker and put another heart shaped post-it note on top of the mirror that she tends to look at after opening her locker saying "Hey beautiful, go outside, to the football field."

I get one of my friends whom I play football with to wait with another heart shaped post-it note which says "Go to where I decided to be your knight in shining armour and where you chose me."

There, in the cafeteria, I had another of my football playing friends waiting with a final heart shaped post-it that said "Go to where we first met".

There, at the pool is where I am waiting in black dress pants, fancy black shoes, an emerald green shirt and a forest green tie. Topped off with a black blazer and a bunch of flowers in hand, I am nervously pacing at first because I didn't know when she would show up or if she would show up at all.

I spent all of last night looking at flowers and picking the perfect ones to say what I mean when I can't say them out loud. And some of the morning picking and buying the flowers I needed at the florist and tagging them appropriately.

About 20 minutes later, she appears and she is the most beautiful girl with her brown hair slightly curled, she is in flats with a blue knee length skirt and a billowy white off the shoulder top, underneath a dark purple tank top peeked out. She sees me and the most glorious smile spreads across her face.

She comes down to meet me and I hand her the calla lily saying "A beautiful flower to match the most beautiful girl in the world. Read the inscription on the flower, beautiful."

She blushes and ducks her head still smiling cutely before turning the tag on the flower. She reads aloud "I am a calla lily and I mean beauty. This symbolizes your beauty."

I look at her shyly and say "Some people think I am dumb, maybe I am but I'm going to try my best to please you, to make you happy. I find it hard to say what I mean sometimes. My mom is a florist and she tells me about flowers and their hidden meanings. I hope that you get my message, Rachel."

She nods and she starts saying something when I place one finger on her lips. I say "Hold on, beautiful, I am not done yet." I breathe in deeply and let it out before continuing, "I know we have only just met but when I saw you, I felt drawn to you." I hand her a primrose which means I can't live without you. "You are beautiful. That day that you picked me was the best day of my life. I can't live without you, Rachel." I pull out mistletoe which means kiss me and I hand it to her saying "Kiss me? I need encouragement for the next part. She kisses me deeply and as the kiss finishes, I sink to one knee bringing out a blue square box and open it. Inside, nestled in the box rests a green watermelon flavoured ring-pop, blue is her favourite colour, but she preferred watermelon ring pops rather than blue raspberry ring-pops.

I did my research and I know these things about her.

I continue handing a white violet with a tag that read "Let's take a chance, "Rachel; I want you to be mine. I want to have a future with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I see her scared eyes, I bring out a red tulip, the tag reads "I am a red tulip; tulips are given to the perfect lover. Red tulips in particular mean believe me and they are a declaration of love. This is me tell you that I am telling the truth, that I truly love you and I mean every word that I say." S

he nods, not trusting herself to speak as her eyes were watery. I pull her to me and place the ring pop on the forth finger of her left hand. "Dance with me?" We dance until the bell rings, we kiss and I walk her to class holding her hand. Smiling in that super happy awestruck way as if we were the only two people in the world, because at that moment, we were. We were the only two people that mattered in my world.

* * *

_Quinn_

I entered the school as usual, walking by Rachel's locker and turning the opposite direction to mine when suddenly I realize something is different on her locker. I look and I see a sticky note. I have seen that writing before and in a couple seconds, it dawns on me. It is Finn's writing.

I rush to the nearest football player that I have seen hanging out with Finn and grab him the shoulders. I shake him slightly to get his attention and yell "Where is Finn?"

He stares at me wide-eyed and gapes at me like a fish.

I enunciate slowly "Where. Is. Finn. Tell me now or I will call Santana and she will slushy you until you become an iceberg."

He whimpers, "Please don't hurt me."

I raise my hand with my finger poised on my phone's keypad. "Her number is speed dial 3, don't push me, freshmeat!"

He shrieks and yells "He's at the pool."

I drop him to the floor as I had picked him up by his collar and pushed him against the wall and I ran in that direction of the pool. For once, I was almost glad about Coach Sue's crazy workouts. I enter the viewing area and I saw all that happened. I leave as they were dancing and I run to the outside of the school, I sprint around the track a couple times.

After about 10 minutes, I collapse on the track, feeling the synthetic material dig into my shins and my knees.

Then I notice arms wrapped around me, I look up and I see Santana. She says "Cap, we are the HBICs in this place. What do you want me to do to the bottom-dwellers?"

I look away and say "Nothing, I can't take anything more from Finn anyway," in a dead sounding voice.

She stares at me and says "Q, are you sure?"

I reply, "She picked. It was my fault; I shouldn't have sent him to do my dirty work. I should have just gone for it. But instead I valued my stupid popularity all because I didn't want to get slushied. Like I don't even understand, getting slushied isn't so bad."

Santana interjects "It is bad. You get stained a different colour, it runs into places that I don't want to mention and your eyes burn for the next couple hours. And it's like be slapped by an iceberg. And not only that but the humiliation is the worst, it's like you instantly lose yourself."

I snap, "Okay, fine that sucks but instead of following my heart and my gut, instead of doing what I know is right, I decide to be an idiot. No. This is only my fault."

Santana comes over and rubs my back saying "No, Q. You are not stupid. You have just made mistakes like all of us, for a long time, I was crappy to people because I couldn't accept my sexuality. I kept pushing Brittany away but she waited for me. I'm not ready to come out and she's still with me. Now stop crying and pick yourself back up and go get your girl. You're destroying our HBIC image and besides, there's a lot of fish in the sea. Besides, everyone knows you are perfect for the newb."

I glare at her and snap "Stop calling her names!"

She continues "Sorry, bad habit. Anyway, just get to know her, I mean you guys are friends now, and once they break up; she will be yours for the taking. Everyone at school knows you are meant to be. Now let's go before anyone sees me. I don't want people thinking that I'm a softy now. I don't care so much about your image." She punches me in the arm.

I yelp a little and shout back, "You're right. Thanks, Santana, you always know what to say. But for the record, Brittany is making you a big softy. Admit it!"

She replies, "I know, I know. But we can't have the entire student population knowing about that." We walk back into school and I am determined to become better with Rachel and make peace with the misfits. I guess I should probably rename them, I noted to myself.

* * *

_Rachel_

I guess ever since Quinn and Finn had fought, I had made my decision. I began to look past the fact the weird feeling in my stomach since my dads had yet to come up with an explanation and I felt it was irrelevant since I was being careful. Hopefully, it is literally nothing to worry about and my dads would be able to tell me that soon. Still, I can never reveal my secrets, not to be dramatic and all but it would literally doom my race.

Anyway, I didn't think I had feelings for Finn; he is actually pretty cute with his light brown eyes and floppy brown hair. His eyes are light brown and they were flecked with gold and green, every time I looked into his eyes it was a surprise to find them staring at me with love and adoration. His hair is soft and the perfect shade of brown. Not too dark or light, kind of a chocolate brown colour. He is smart and his mother is amazing for raising him the way he is. He is kind and he cares about me and he is everything that Quinn isn't yet. He is on top and yet he cares for me, he is courageous and he loved me in spite of his popularity. Because of me, he lost it all but he doesn't care about that.

I don't even know what Quinn thinks of me. Don't get me wrong, I still feel a distinct pull to her. Maybe I need to ask my dads about that too, anyway, my point is that while I may have feelings for Quinn, she doesn't feel the same way and Finn is perfect for me … Well, except for the weird twisty feeling in my stomach that I felt only around him.

Finn finds me at the end of my first period class and we have our first date on Friday.

* * *

_Quinn_

Since Santana and Brittany got together, even if it was in secret, there was a large decline in slushy attacks and I think the school is happier for it. I find the other slushy offenders and I get them to stop. When I got sandbagged emotionally by the whole Finn-Rachel relationship, I felt the pain of the slushy and humiliation that comes with it.

Coach Sylvester thinks I am a better leader for it, I guess I am but I don't see myself as a better person. Like I wish that I had thought to buck the system before and not cared so much about the popularity.

I only got popular because I got into cheerleading for my father's approval when in reality I would rather be singing and dancing in Glee club. But my father and mother still never paid any attention to me. To deal with my father's emotional abuses, my mother wasted every other day and home just became the place I didn't want to be because he or she sometimes hit me when I was younger and still does once in a while now.

I spent most of my time at Santana's or in the dance studio near my house. I walked there after school and played until dinner which I often made for myself and did homework before going back out to play some more.

It is why I became more reserved at school; I only showed the popular cheerleader me. No one knew that about me, except for Santana and Brittany. I met them in preschool and they became my sisters unlike Frannie who had ran as soon as she could, never looked back and had never helped me before she left. Every time something happened, Santana and Britt would be there comforting me and trying to make me happy. Many times, they would play with me or hang out with me because they didn't want me to be alone and he had seen my bruises before. They sometimes had spent the night with me when they knew that my mom or my dad were wasted. They was less likely to hurt me when other people were around.

They stood by me and kept my secrets, I will always be grateful to them for that. Which was why as soon as I knew that they had feelings for each other, I began looking for ways to tell Santana to follow her heart and get over herself and telling Britt to be patient because Santana would eventually come around.

Anyway, I digress. Right, I was looking for Rachel. Hmmm... I find her with Finn at her locker; they are making goo-goo eyes at each other and holding hands.

I walk towards them and turn to Finn, "Um, can I speak to Rachel for a second. I promise to respect your relationship."

He looks into my eyes; I guess he wanted to try to figure out if I was telling the truth. He nods and walks towards his first class.

I turn to her; she is wearing a pair of plaid short shorts and a blue tank top. She has her long hair in a French braid. From here, I can smell the unique smell that is Rachel. It is a mixture of chlorine, which is particularly strong today, I guess it's because she had practice this morning, her fruity perfume and vanilla. She is beautiful and I mentally kick myself for letting her go. I take a breath to focus because I need to make this right so that I have a chance to be with her eventually. "Rachel, I am truly sorry for what happened. I know we had something between us and I was too caught up in my head to do what I wanted to do. I just want you to know that I just want to be your friend. You make me feel wanted. You make me want to tell you everything but I understand that you are with Finn right now. Whatever happens between you, I will no longer meddle with what you have with him. I want you to be safe and I hope you will consider what I am saying."

She contemplates my words.

I continue ,"I can give you some time to think. Here's my number. If you decide one way or another, please let me know."

She nods and accepts the slip of paper, tucking it into her backpack's front pocket. She finally speaks "Thank you, Quinn. I'll let you know. I am going to find Finn. Talk to you later, maybe?" I nod.

* * *

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

Songs

Cool Kids ~ Echosmith

Chasing Cars ~ Snow Patrol


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_** I completely forgot that I had this sitting in doc manager. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Still don't own Glee and its characters, which belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon, there is a mention of them in this chapter. Thanks to musicwolf89 for helping me out with beta-ing this story. I'm getting fewer reviewers but I know that there are more people following and favouriting my story and I'm super happy about that. I don't want to become one of those writers who are always begging for reviewers but honestly, I would love to hear from you guys, what you like and don't like about the story and whatever else you wanna tell me. **

_**Reviews:**_

**CharmedTheVampireSlayer: Thanks :) Like I said, I kinda forgot about this *blushes with embarrassment* but here it is now. like I've told you, writing is a recent thing for me and while I'll keep doing it regardless if I get reviews or not, it's nice to have some kind of encouragement from my readers cuz I can't read minds here. :/ **

**RachelBarbraBerry: I don't exactly know what you are talking about but yea, I'll just warn you about the Finchel in this next chapter. **

**Anyone who wants to know or be warned, there is Finchel in this and for the next chapter but it's almost done, I promise. Kay, review! and favourite/follow please, it will make my day :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Finn_

As I walk towards the pool, finding Rachel along the way. I go up to her and I ask, "So, what did she want with you?"

She says "She apologized and wants to be friends again."

I look at her, seeing in her eyes that she wants to give her a chance; I shout "You cannot be serious!"

She replies, "I can see that there is something deeper going on with her and she reassured me that she will be mindful of our relationship"

I turn around, trying to calm myself down, I feel arms snaking around me and I look down, noticing tan skin that belongs to my girlfriend. I turn towards her without breaking the circle of her arms. "Okay, I trust you."

She smiles widely and I smile back. I begin to walk her towards the outside of the school but she stops me. She says "Sweetie, it's been a long day and I just need some time to myself to think things through."

I nod and I watch as she walks into the girls' change room, I head outside and jump in my mom's car.

* * *

_Rachel_

I rush to get into my swimsuit, black with a red, orange and yellow flame design and into the water. It feels amazing. It was a really stressful day and I can feel the archeadraco within me pushing to come out. It has only been about a week since the clan meet and a week before I can likely shift again so I settle for a long swim. I swim as long and as fast as I can. Being an archeadraco comes with many perks, accelerated healing, stronger and faster than humans and we have stronger senses than humans do. We are often smarter as well. However, what sucks is the pain that comes with shifting, the constant carefulness and secret keeping; lying pretty much becomes part of a dragon's life.

It is about 6:30 PM when I feel that I have banished the dragon deep enough in me when I leave the pool and check my phone. There are missed calls and texts from my dads and a couple texts from Finn asking about my swim and how I am doing and such. I respond to them quickly, texting my papa and dad saying that I was at the pool and was currently heading home and texting Finn that I hadn't left the pool yet, that I had been doing sprints and working on each of my strokes and dives.

I remember the slip of paper and turn to grab it from my bag. I add her number to my phone and I text her saying that I was willing to give our friendship a try. I sign my name complete with a star at the end of the text because I knew that she didn't have my number yet and I was worried that she wouldn't know who it was.

I begin to change into my street clothes after a quick rinse and jumped at the sound of my cell phone. I look at it and notice that I had received a message from Quinn. I unlock my phone, feeling a rush from my draco in the pit of my belly and I wonder again what is with that feeling. I make a note to ask my dads about it and read the text message from Quinn.

She was happy about my choice and told me that I wouldn't regret my decision. She offered to take me to coffee in the morning; I love coffee.

Finn didn't understand my fascination to the drink and often bought me the wrong one, I usually tell him that it's the thought that matters as I forgive him. I text him back accepting his offer.

I walk home and I made a point to sit down for dinner. It is only my papa home tonight, my dad is off in a meeting or night shift at the hospital or something. It's my favourite dinner, lasagne and it's not just some any old lasagne. It's my papa's famous lasagne. It's not too watery from too many vegetables or too saucy. It is just right and he often makes the sauce from scratch, it's a creamy and faux-cheesy tomato sauce mixed in layered with a creamy alfredo-like sauce. I cut a large piece for me and one for him and I sit down with him at the table.

I say "Papa, there's this girl at school. And I feel this weird feeling in my stomach when I see him. And when she texted me, I felt a rush in the pit of my belly like the feeling I get before I shift. What does this mean?" He turns to me thoughtful. "I don't quite know. I'll read into it." My papa isn't a knowledge dragon but he is a healer, using herbs to heal. He is however, knowledgeable about our condition and has a library set apart for his dragon books. Not his special dragon books though, those are set aside in a different location, probably in his locker at work or in the safe at home.

I nod and continue with the meal. He asks about school and about Finn, I ended up telling my dads, they want to meet him as my boyfriend soon. I tell them that they can meet him after our date. I remind them that they need to calm down or they risk accidental release, I know they are on edge about him and knowing what the stress did to me today; I don't want anything to happen. Anyway, we finish off our meal and head off to watch TV or do homework in my case.

* * *

_Finn_

I arrive at Rachel's house. My mom is driving us to our date since the both of us are too young to get our licenses. I had it all planned out, I stepped out and rang the doorbell and waited. She opens the door and I can see the family standing in the room adjacent trying to act like they weren't listening in and watching us. I know that her dads have requested to meet me and she told me that she had told them to wait until after our date. She didn't want them to scare me away and ruin our date.

I had also requested her to wear a yellow dress which she did. She put her hair in a complicated up do with a bun that still had strands of hair flowing down and her hair was curled. She wore a yellow dress that just touched the floor and she had a pair of heels on, probably about 3 inches. The dress had white frills and had white lace designs over the bust and the bottom of the dress.

I was dressed in a gold and blue blazer with a cream collared shirt and black breeches. I had my floppy hair styled back. I handed her a red rose and she gave it to her dad.

She said "Dad, can you put that in water? I don't want it to wilt." She took my hand and we left her house. She looked at me and seemed to try to figure out the relationship between our two outfits. I hadn't told her what we were doing on our date and after a couple minutes, she figures it out and breathes "Beauty and the Beast" in a husky voice as if she can't believe that I knew that it was her favourite Disney movie and how she had wanted to see the musical version.

We head to the musical theatre and I had set up a private viewing for the two of us. I knew some people who work here and had set this up. Afterwards, my cousin led us backstage to a room where I had set a picnic dinner with food that I knew were her favourite such as cookies, tea and fruits, she loved berries and watermelon and mangos.

She sat down, her eyes shining, "You set all this up for me?" she said surprised.

I nod and duck my head smiling. I fidget and said nervously "So does that mean you liked it? Did you enjoy yourself?" She nods a mile a minute. I continue "I guess that means that you did. A lot. Now I have to meet your parents." I hang my head.

She comforts me and gets into my mom's car. Rachel and my mom get back into comfortable conversation. They seem to get along really well and I am glad about that to be honest. I tell myself that since my mom got along so well with Rachel, I must do the same; I tell myself I can do the same, I can impress Rachel's parents.

* * *

_Rachel_

We are now heading back to my house to find my dad and convince them that Finn is a worthy boyfriend. What Finn doesn't know is that we are archeadracos and that my parents are apprehensive about him for that reason as well as the odd nervous feelings that we have been feeling in the pit of our stomachs.

I enjoyed our date, it was romantic and it made me smile. I could see that he was really nervous about it, he is thinking so loud that I could hear his brain whirring. It is endearing and cute to know that my boyfriend could be so worried about meeting my people, my parents and my family. As we arrived and we entered the house, I can see that the nervousness and the stress had become more evident on his face. Anyway, we found my dads sitting in the living room and we sit down at the table in front of them. They put on the whole big parent show, the one where they puff out their chests and say that they will hunt him down if he ever hurts me and everything. After a long conversation, Finn manages to leave and go home.

* * *

_Finn_

I had an amazing date with Rachel. I'm glad I went all out and thought of the super romantic Beauty and the Beast musical that she loved. I loved the way she kissed me good night and our conversations and so much more about her. I was head over heels in love. There was simply no other way to describe it.

There was one problem. By now, I should be comfortable with her but I keep getting the butterflies in my stomach and there was one time tonight, that it felt like not only butterflies but all the bugs in the world lived in my stomach. It got progressively worse when I entered her house and the worst is when we were sitting across from her dads. I guess I could have been nervous but that was like butterflies hopped up on drugs in my stomach. I can't be that nervous, can I?

I got home and grabbed my laptop and did some research. I put in my symptoms into a search engine. I only came up with medical conditions that I would have no chance of having or were just silly like no; I was not pregnant because I am clearly a guy.

Anyway, I asked my mom and she had no clue what was going on. I had asked her about my father before. She said he was absent sometimes and she thought that he was having an affair. As a result, she had kicked him out because while he denied it and she never found proof of the supposed affair, he continued to be absent for an unknown reason. Then he enlisted in the army, but we had been told he was killed but I wanted to at least try to find him, at least his belongings and possibly seeing what was going on. But I decided to do it at the end of the week.

I was going to have swim practice in the morning so I hurriedly did my homework and went to bed. The next day, I tried to talk to my mom about my dad. It turned out that she knew that he had stayed near us before his stint in the army but stayed out of our way in respect for my mom's wishes. She didn't keep track of him for years because she believed him to be dead. So she handed me his address; I was surprised that she did that without much convincing on my part. I guess that she thought I must have had some desperate questions that I couldn't ask of her or I was trying to find myself. I decided to go to school and think more about my father later.

At practice, we were working on our times since the meet was coming up on the weekend. I don't have to plan the next date which is good because Rachel and I have an agreement that we would take turns planning dates. We kiss after practice, change and I walk her to her locker and then to her class.

* * *

_Rachel_

I had to think of the perfect date to match Finn's last date. I knew he had never seen a pro football game and I knew one was happening nearby on Sunday. And while I personally had no interest in the sport nor the men playing the sport, I decide to surprise him with the tickets and I ask to be excused from the class before the start of lunch. During my "trip to the washroom", I placed Pokemon (his favourite ones of course: Infernape, Luxray, Arcanine, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Salamance, and Vibrava) with instructions pointing towards a location starting from his locker, to the soccer locker room, to the soccer field, to the swimming pool, to the cafeteria, to my locker and finally leading to the bicycle racks where our bikes were chained together. The final Pokemon was waiting on the soccer stands where I watched that first game that he had invited me to. I taped the football tickets to it and sat there waiting for him.

He would know something is up as soon as he got to my classroom and saw that I wasn't there. So I decided to text him that I had gone to the washroom and that he should go to his locker. In a couple minutes, he texted back and said "Pokemon? Really, you're exposing my guilty pleasure?"

I texted back saying "No one knows, it was inside the locker and the other ones could be for any old person. Just try to be inconspicuous and follow the clues. You're awesome, babe!"

Not long after, he came out and met me up on the stands. He reaches me and I hand him the Pikachu that I had be holding followed by the football tickets. He looks at me incredulously and gathers me into his arms kissing me hard. I kissed back and then I broke away giggling. He looks so happy and I am so happy knowing I was the one who had made him that happy but deep inside, I knew there was something missing and that something was dreadfully wrong.

* * *

_Quinn_

I saw her rushing around making what I knew was going to become a date for Finn.

I headed over and asked her how I could help. She sent me with some packages to attach to various locations.

She told me that I was awesome and I just blushed and nervously looked at my feet.

I murmur self-deprecatingly, "Just helping out, trying to make it up to you for that slushy."

She tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. Oh my goodness, those chocolate brown doe eyes just seemed to look right into my soul. She said "Really, Quinn! You are wonderful and I've forgiven you already. I am glad to have you as my best friend. I am glad that I can talk to you about everything."

I look into her eyes and I so wanted to tell her that I still loved her but I simply said "Thank you but I don't deserve that." And I walked away to do what she had asked me to do when inside it was tearing me apart, seeing her so happy with another guy.

After helping Rachel out, I escaped into the auditorium where I had eaten lunch with Rachel a lot recently, but she was currently with Finn. I sat down at the piano and began to play and sing. "_You're on the phone with your boyfriend—he's upset, He's going off about something that you said. 'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do._"

I closed my eyes, putting my emotions into what I was singing, _"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like. And he'll never know your story like I do._"

I opened my eyes, envisioning Finn and Rachel and fighting through my tears so I could continue the song. "_But he wears polos. I wear t-shirts, He plays football and I'm a cheerleader. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me, you belong with me._"

I envisioned Rachel and how amazing she looked today, how she always was so strong and had a smile for everyone even in the face of the torment and slushies. "_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?' And you've got a smile. That can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down._"

A tear slipped out of my closed eyes as I thought about the situation and how if I had just gotten over myself, I would be the one beside Rachel instead of Finn. I feared that she would be hurt and I let the emotions of that flood my voice instead of getting overwhelmed by it all. "_You say you're fine—I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a guy like that? He wears running shoes, I wear sneakers. He plays football and I'm a cheerleader. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along.  
So, why can't you see— You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me._"

I sang my hope into the next lines, I hoped that I hadn't lost my chance at being more than friends. I hoped that Rachel would one day be mine, "_Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me."_

* * *

_Rachel_

Our meet went awesome. Most of us qualified for our races, I didn't do as well in diving as Kurt did but I managed to scrape by and qualify for the next meet. We had also signed up for races that we wanted to do for fun, but didn't expect to qualify in.

There were a couple surprises like us being allowed to do a relay despite the fact that we didn't have enough for a full team of either males or females. They said that we had to compete with the guys because we had guys on our relay team. I was happy that we had practiced relays for fun and I thanked the judges for the opportunity. We took our marks and we actually placed third allowing us to qualify. Our relay team consisted of Finn, Artie, Kurt and I. We had Finn in the last position since he was the fastest. I went first since I was the girl but I really made the other teams work for every little inch that they were ahead of me. I honestly didn't think that they expected me to be as fast as I was. Artie and Kurt swam well. Artie gets time subtracted from his race time because of his injury. He could not turn like us and can only move using his arms. Over all, that relay was what really stood out to me because we won as a team.

Otherwise, I brought home a first place trophy for the 200 metre and the 400 metre individual medley and qualified for the 50 metre front crawl, the 50 back crawl, the 50 metre butterfly. Finn brought home a second place trophy for 100 metre front crawl and butterfly and qualified for 200 metre front crawl. Artie got third in 25 metre front crawl and second in 25 m back crawl and qualified for the 50 metre front crawl. Kurt got first in the 100 metre butterfly and qualified for diving and 100 meter front crawl and breast stroke. Mercedes got first in the 50 metre front crawl and butterfly and second in the 50 meter back crawl while qualifying for the 100 metre front crawl. Tina got silver in the 200 meter and 400 meter breast stroke and qualified for the 200 and 400 meter back crawl. Quinn came along to give us moral support and coach us along the way. All in all, it was an awesome meet because we were there together and it was really well done for our first major meet.

The next day was my date with Finn. As I had planned, Finn loved the game and even more he loved the food I had made him. His favourite team ended up winning and he had bought us matching jerseys. His was his favourite player and while I knew nothing about specific players, I picked the one that had my favourite number, 22 for me. I knew he loved poutine and burgers but often didn't get them when we had gone out because he worried about the unhealthy food making him fat. He isn't fat at all. He is just being insecure which is oddly endearing.

I had made the poutine from scratch, peeling, slicing and baking the potatoes, making the best vegetable gravy from a family recipe and cheese curds from a nearby cheese factory. I had then made beef patties from Angus ground meet, which was organic. And the buns were baked in a bread machine that we had at home. I brought containers of ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and relish. Mine had faux cheese and a Portobello mushroom patty instead of beef due to my vegan lifestyle. As soon as I had told him that I had made it from scratch and that all the food was made from the best ingredients possible, he had pulled me into a kiss and grabbed at the food. I loaded mine with ketchup and relish. He put all four sauces and added cheese as well. I also brought lettuce and tomatoes to put into the burgers as well as enough to make a salad. I made a salad as I began to eat. I added lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers and some croutons and vegan dressing.

He ate as much as he could and as did I, we rolled over clutching our bellies. We were so full and he turns to me and unexpectedly says, "I love you." I look at him with what must have been fear and surprise. He says "You don't have to say it back yet. It is okay, Rachel." I am pretty quiet for the rest of the date.

* * *

_Quinn_

They had invited me to go and watch their meet as the coach on the team. Out of obligation to Rachel, I had gone. I have little to no knowledge of how to swim or about swimming. It was just one of those things that my dad never had time to teach me. And then after he started the emotional abuse and torment and my mother had started to hit me, I just never learned because learning to swim at that point would mean showing the bruises from my mother. At that point, I didn't know how to lie. Of course, sometimes now, since I spent so much time with Rachel, she had begun to teach me a little.

I was super scared of the water at first but it was okay because the water level in the shallow end went to my waist. She would hold my hands and teach me how to float which would always make me blush. I mastered that pretty quickly but it was hard because my muscular thighs would cause my legs to sink. She told me to flex my core and as she did, she rubbed her hand over my abs.

Oh my goodness, I saw stars for a second. She noticed that I had lost focus and gave me a little smack to bring me back.

Afterwards, she had me learn flutter kick. By the end of the first session, I had learned a rudimentary front crawl and back crawl. By the next, I had learned whip kick and by end of the next, I could do a rudimentary breast stroke. She refined each of the strokes and by the end of the third week of personal swimming lessons with Rachel, I could do front crawl, back crawl and breast stroke at just below race standards. I had a good teacher after all and I was a totally fit student.

Afterwards, she began to teach me butterfly. Now that was a bit harder and took me longer to catch on but by the end of about 6 weeks, I was confident in all four major strokes. She said that she could have me officially on the team and maybe to the next meet in December.

I smiled and told her to teach me how to dive and flip turn and other necessary turns.

* * *

_Finn_

It's my turn to plan the date. I am struggling to find an awesome idea that will blow away Rachel's Pokemon and football game date. Ahhhh, this is so hard. So I find the person I trust the most, my mom. I know that sounds lame, the whole me depending on my mom thing. I know it seems like it's a girly thing to do. Like an "un-manly" thing to do but let me tell you a secret, my mom is awesome. She's a romantic and she's beautiful, not to mention that she basically raised me. She raised me to be the awesome person I am so there is no doubt in me that she is the most awesome person in the world.

Anyway, she suggests a picnic and I think it's a great idea. I know that Rachel loves stars and the night sky. So it would definitely have to be a picnic at night. I know Rachel likes water views and sun sets and nature. So I decide that after school today, I would take her to the nearby lake at around the time the sun sets.

This doesn't give me much time to prepare so I start planning food and packing what I would need to take with me right now. I can finish it up after school because the sun doesn't set today until about 7.

My menu consists of Caesar salad, which is Rachel's favourite salad, I made sure to include the vegan salad dressing that she likes. Rachel's favourite appetizers will be on the menu, I decide to make sliders with Portobello mushroom patties, and vegan quesadillas and spinach dip with homemade nacho chips. I decide to make homemade mac and cheese with faux white cheddar for dinner. I decide on the casserole plate as that will retain the heat better than any other dish. For drinks, white hot chocolate with sticks of peppermint. Rachel loves mint. I know that she has a love-hate relationship with secrets so I pack a blindfold.

By this time, I realize that I need to be at school as swim practice starts at 7:30 and I am about 10 minutes from school. I call my mom and hop in the car. We head to school; I change in a rush and enter the pool area. Everyone is already there and warming up. I say hi to everyone and begin my warm up. I am a little upset because I usually have a little time with my girlfriend before practice starts but since I was late today and she is our captain so she is busy running things.

Afterwards, we change and meet outside the change room where we kiss and walk to our lockers. Rachel promptly gets slushied when we arrive and I snap at the unsuspecting freshman football player who runs off. Rachel assures me that she is alright and she heads to change telling me not to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: ****I completely forgot that I had this sitting in doc manager and I've been busy. Summer school ended but that doesn't mean I have loads of free time. We are renovating at home which means I get to help and I have work. On a happier note, I'm working on both of my fanfictions but the other reason that I am posting slower is I'm working on my own fictional work for Camp NanoWrimo. I haven't decided if I will make it into a fanfiction nor do I know which fandom I will put it into. **_

_******Anyway, here's the next chapter. Still don't own Glee and its characters, which belong to RIB and FOX. This one is unbetaed so I will own all mistakes. I'm getting fewer reviewers but I know that there are more people following and favouriting my story and I'm super happy about that. I don't want to become one of those writers who are always begging for reviewers but honestly, I would love to hear from you guys, what you like and don't like about the story and whatever else you wanna tell me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_Finn_

Today is Monday morning; I decided that today was the day that I would go to my father's house. I decided to go to his house after school and thus, I went through school a little distractedly and Rachel definitely noticed but I think that she thinks it's due to her letting Quinn join the swim team. Granted I was a little annoyed about that but what I was doing after school definitely was more on my mind.

The other members of the swim team had noticed that I was a good fit so they believed Rachel's judgement. Plus the fact that the others had totally looked up to her as a leader, it was really strange the bond between them and Rachel. I just chalked it up to them being good friends. Before Quinn became her best friend, the other swim team members must have been her best friends and in some ways I believe they still are.

At lunch time, I check my phone and look up the route from school to where my father used to live. I didn't know what to think but I turned to Rachel and told her to go to Glee without me after school. She asks me why and I lie and tell her that my mom scheduled a doctor's appointment for me. She looks concerned and I lie again and tell her that it was just a check-up.

I really needed her so I wasn't paying attention when suddenly Santana appeared and soaked us both with a massive 'Thirstquenchers'. I turned to her angry and yelled, "What was that for?"

She got angry back and seemed like she wanted to punch me in the face or rile me up so I would punch her so that she could fight. Anyway, before anything could happen, I see arms grab her and I saw Quinn and Brittany pulling her back. She turns to me and whispers "I'll take her out and figure out what is going on. Go get cleaned up and calm her down."

It is then that I notice that Rachel had tears running down her face. I turn to Rachel and say "Love, did you bring extra clothes?"

She nods and I walk her to her locker to grab her clothes and then to my locker so I can grab my clothes and we go to our respective washrooms to change. We both exit with wet hair and we are both in our gym clothes. I whisper in her ear "Are you okay, love?"

She says "Yeah, I just thought that we were accepted. I thought that people liked me. I thought that I fit in. I guess I'll never truly fit in."

I look at her surprised as she runs off. I let her go. She needs time to think, I knew this because I knew Rachel. Then, I realized that she hasn't said it back yet and I said it over a week ago. I told her that I loved her. I hoped I wasn't losing her.

* * *

_Rachel_

I ran from Finn. He keeps saying that four lettered word.

I am confused. I love Quinn, I know that for sure. I had talked to my parents about it. They realized that it was how they felt when they first saw each other. You see, dragons have this "perfect mate". It is the person and draco that they are meant to be with. It is the person to best preserve draco genes and produce the best endowed draco babies with. Not only that but they would complete each other. Archeadracos tend to roam the earth trying to find their mate.

The reason my dads didn't figure this out at first was because the object of imprinting usually was another archeadraco. That was the way it happened for my parents, they were both dracos when they first laid eyes on each other. Fire breathing is rare but imprinting on a human, now that it is even rarer. But I hate that the dragon society expects us to be with the individual that we are imprinted to.

I really thought I liked Finn as well, but I realized it was simply because he had paid attention to me first, made me feel accepted. Plus, I had wanted to give him a chance. I mean he was the one who had the confidence to come for me when Quinn needed to get over herself. My parents expected me to break it off with Finn; what with the uncertainty of the nervous feelings that were occurring only around him and because in many ways, he was not a good boyfriend. He keeps forgetting about my vegan lifestyle and never protected me from the perpetual and often daily slushies.

If I chose Finn, I would have to tiptoe around him for the rest of my life; I needed to be ready to leave him if I ever felt in danger.

If I chose Quinn, I would have to tell her about us. I would also be the one to change her. Dracos can cause the change in a human but only if the human they are changing is their mate and only applies if the dragon performing the change is a fire breather. My dads were researching this and they tell me it involves me effectively breathing fire into Quinn. I had to breathe the perfect amount, too much and I would kill her, too little and it wouldn't work. She had to decide to want me. She has to want this lifestyle. Not to mention that if she decided to walk away, she would know our secret which meant that she might be killed for knowing our secret by the clan. I wanted her to make the choice, I won't change him just because she's my mate. That is my decision.

I know Finn thinks that I ran because I was unhappy about the slushying but in reality all of this is what plagued my mind. Of course, like any other teenager, I wanted to be accepted but I knew that as a draco, I would always have secrets. I would never be fully accepted. Maybe Quinn would accept me but other, regular humans, not so much.

I ran outside and sat down against the school and began to cry earnestly. After a couple minutes, I realized if I continued I would be risking draco exposure as I felt the archeadraco stirring deep inside. So I looked for a more secluded area to think and maybe cry some more, somewhere that if I did slip, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

_Quinn_

I bring Santana outside to fresh air hoping that it would clear her head, hoping it would help her open up to me. I told Britt to go to class and she had protested but when I told her that her being here would allow Santana to just distract herself and help her to run from her problems. She pouted but knew I was right and headed to class. It helped that Britt wasn't here as an obstacle but I was still Quinn and Santana was still Santana so talking about our feelings never came easy to us.

So, I brought her down to sit against the school. She began to cry so I put her in my arms and while she tried to pull away at first, she ended up sobbing against my chest. I rubbed her back and soothed her and wondered what was going on. I thought about what might have changed. It came to my mind, the only things that might have caused this was her family or Britt.

I turned to the now whimpering best friend in my arms and I pushed her off my chest and said "Does this have to do with your family or Britt?"

She looked into my eyes and said something chilling; she said "Both... My parents found out about Britt and I and kicked me out" I must have an expression of surprise because she stops and repeats it and exclaims, "They even set the microwave timer for half an hour for me to grab my stuff!"

I prompt her, "So is Britt okay? What happened with her? I don't understand why you are going back to the slushying. I mean it was good for a while, you and Britt being together made you and her happy which meant no slushying which meant the school was a better place. What happened, S?"

By this time, she is silently crying again and she says "Britt is fine but I am just so hurt. My family, they're supposed to be the people who love me no matter what. I had a feeling it would happen like this but I feel like I lost everything."

I interrupted her, "No, San. You didn't lose everything, you still have me. You still have Britt and let's be honest, Britt's parents probably let you live with them, yes?"

She nods.

"See, everything is going to be fine."

She sobs, "You're missing the point! I felt good, I had power and when Britt and I were together but that's when I screw things up, when things are good, I screw things up. I am so scared of that, Quinn. I am afraid that, if she leaves me, I will become a drunk and shoot up every day or smoke until I am higher than a kite and become a Lima Loser because I've lost everything."

During this, she lowered herself to the ground once again, so I kneel so that I am at her eye level.

I tell her, "You will be fine. You have Britt and you are now free from your oppressive family and you can do what you want. You can work and go to New York and build a life for yourself. You care about Britt and she cares about you; she took you in and she loves you. You need to stop being insecure because you will be important one day. Do you hear me?"

She nods.

"Okay, calm down now, stop crying and then we can go find Britt." I tell her.

* * *

_Finn_

I went to the house. My mom told me to let her give me a ride but I convinced her to let me walk there, she said that that was fine as long as I texted her if I decided I wanted a ride back and if I texted her when I arrived so that she would know that I was safe. The house isn't far; I think she was just worried for my emotional state and what I might do. She's worried about what I might find and the things that would upset or disappoint.

I was pretty nervous about it. I don't remember my father. I only saw a couple photographs, mainly when I was digging around in the basement when mom wasn't home. He kind of looked like me, similar floppy hair style and hair colour. My eyes were exactly like my dad's and I was tall and big like him as well.

Reaching the street that the house was on, I texted my mom saying I was at the house. My mom texted back with a thank you, a reminder that she loved me and she could pick me up if that is what I wanted. I walked up to the house and was shocked to note that the house was still pristine and well groomed. I walked to the window beside the front door and noticed that instead of being empty and forgotten about like I thought and expected it to be, it was well furnished and there was not a layer of dust on the furniture. I went to the doorbell and pushed it apprehensively.

In about a minute or two, the man from the photograph opened the door, and seeing me, he says, "I've been expecting you, son." My jaw drops, so he continues. "I am your father," he says, hand out for me to shake.

I put my jaw back to where it belongs and shake his hand. He lets me in, letting me sit on the couch as he went to go retrieve drinks from the kitchen.

I guess I had a look on my face because he turned to me with the glass of water for me that I had asked for and one for him and said "You look like you are about to burst. If you have questions, out with it and we can take turns or whatever you want"

I nod.

"Okay, I'll go first then", he says, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like football; I am starting quarterback on the school team. I like swimming, I am on the school team and our next meet is in November. I like spending time with my girlfriend and typical teenager stuff like music and TV. What about you?"

He replies, "I like hunting. And yeah, I am pretty into sports and I play the guitar. What is your favourite subject in school?"

"I like gym because I am good at it. I like science because it's pretty interesting and music because it's fun. What do you do for a living?"

He shifts his eyes a little, as if he is hiding something. But I keep quiet and I don't call him out on it. "I work as a pilot."

It goes on like this for a while. Then the questions become tougher. He asked me about my girlfriend, about my school friends, about my time with my mom. I asked him why he left us and he said that he was tired of living a lie and when I asked about other women he denied it as my mom told me he would. I told him that my mom truly thought that he had an affair and that was why he was inconsistent and wasn't there for our family, I asked him if it wasn't a women he was preoccupied with, what was he doing.

He again gets shifty eyes and he says "Text your mom, telling her that you will be home later. I promise there is nothing sketchy going on." I do as he asks as I am truly curious. I wonder if this has anything to do with the feeling in my stomach. I again chalked it up to nerves because of meeting with my dad but I feel like this feeling isn't like anything I have ever felt. It isn't like the feeling I actually get when I am nervous or scared or even with Rachel. It is something altogether new. My mom agrees but I can tell she is a little bit concerned about it.

He sits down on the couch with me as he had been sitting on an armchair across from me before and I look around, his house is furnished with furniture that has a sort of leathery reptilian material, and it is nothing like I have ever seen before. He notices me looking and he starts "That's kind of what I have to tell you about, son. You inherited more from me than just my eyes or my hair. This is my secret, this is why I couldn't spend time with you and your mother and your brother. I am a hunter. But I don't hunt any old animal. I hunt dragons or dracos. And from what you are telling me, you share my secret. You, my son, are a hunter."

I glance up at him, I see that he is telling the truth and I say "So that feeling in my stomach?"

He says "It typically means a dragon is near. But I'm guessing the one you are talking about is the one I am also feeling, that means a hunter is near. That's good son, hunters usually take many years to develop their tracking senses and you have them already!"

I open my mouth again, "So all those times, you weren't home, you were tracking dragons? You gave us up for dragons?" I yell incredulously.

He steps back saying "You don't understand son, I paid the bills doing this. Dragons have hoards and are worth a lot of money."

I continue, "That is stupid, I am going home. Do not call me son and I never want to see you again! Dragons don't exist and I can't believe that you are this disillusioned."

I ran to the door, tug my shoes on and I stood on the front porch. I called my mom and asked her to come pick me up.

* * *

I told my mom the general story about what had happened without going into details about the whole hunter business. I didn't want her to know about that, plus it was enough of a surprise to find out that he was still alive. I told her that it was good that she kicked him out because it seemed like he had no spine and he is kind of a jerk.

I go to bed and oddly enough dream about killing dragons and going on a hunt. When I woke up, I shook my head to clear the dream and again, I pretend nothing is wrong and I go through the motions of getting ready for school and for football practice after school and swim team practice in the morning.

* * *

_Rachel_

This morning, I arrive early and without my boyfriend. He said that he was feeling a little sick to his stomach so he didn't have time to get his mom to pick me up. I change into my suit and do some warm up before the others arrive. I wondered what had changed from yesterday. I mean I get that I haven't said the four lettered word that he wants to hear from me that he already accidently let slip. That word, the L word, you know, love. The thing I feel with Quinn, not that anyone knows about that.

I wonder if he somehow found out something about the feeling in his stomach. He had told me earlier and I was wondering if it was linked to the feeling in my stomach as well as that in my dads. He mentioned that his father had left them and my dads had said that they didn't feel it around his mother.

He sounded strange this morning, I wonder if it is because he had seen his father, or if something strange happened.

We had never come into contact with anything like this but then again I hadn't met a dragon outside of my family but we were constantly running to avoid hunters getting scent of us not that we had ever met or come into contact with any. Maybe it has something to do with the homeschooling but still.

I started to swim to clear my head when the rest of my team started arriving. Maybe I hope that Finn is still okay. I want my race to survive and I want the best for Finn. He loves me and I am an archeadraco, this would never be a normal relationship. It is time for practice and Finn just ran in, clearly in a rush. He comes to me, planting a kiss on my lips. I turned to him; looked questioningly into his eyes and I can see that he is hiding something. He says "I'll tell you later, sweetie."

After practice, I get ready for class when I get slushied by Santana. I am upset but after the slushying last week, Quinn had told me that Santana had some things to work through. She said that bullying people was something that Santana didn't want to do but she did it because she had trouble expressing his feelings and she needed some control in her life right now.

I knew how that felt, keeping my secret is the hardest thing I have ever done but outing us would doom my race. We would be hunted and scalped for our bodies and for our hoards. I go back to the change room, thank goodness, I had brought extra sets of clothing when the slushying restarted last week. I showered quickly to get the stickiness out of my hair, off my skin and pulled on my clothes and left the change room.

Finn is waiting outside and he has this weird look on his face as he rubbed his stomach. I worry, knowing that the twisty feeling in my stomach is mutual. I turn to him "Are you feeling okay, better than this morning, I mean?"

He looks at me, "Yeah, I guess I'm okay."

We go through our classes as normal, but I know there is definitely something different because he didn't text me during our classes. Typically I have to tell him to stop texting me because I want to pay attention to school but today, there's nothing. I hope nothing is wrong.

* * *

_Finn_

I get that I've been a little aloof with Rachel. I just don't know. I get that twisty feeling again, I think about it. I mean she is cute and I love her and all and she's not the first one I have felt this with. I remember my first crush, Emily.

I loved her and I got the twisty feeling whenever I saw her. We loved each other but then my parents had decided to move. My dad was still with us at the time, he did always leave us, the family, I mean. I always thought that it was my fault. I know better now which is a relief for me. I was always worried that it was somehow my fault; it plagued my nightmares and caused a lot of stress.

Anyway, I find Rachel at lunch; I take her to the stands outside and take her hands in mine as we sat down. I told her about my dad. I tell her about why he left us and what he is. Her eyes widen.

She says, "Why are you telling me this? What does that mean for you, will you do the same thing he does? Like miss school to go hunting and stuff or have to undergo training to hunt?"

I say, "That's a thing? Like hunters have to train to hunt? How do you know so much about it, Rachel?"

She replies offhandedly, "Yeah, I have hunter cousins or something, they miss school once a month or so to hunt. They train weekly to hone instincts or know the best way to hunt and kill or something like that."

I think that it seems like some kind of excuse but I don't call her out because she seems a little stressed and then she runs out for the second time this week. I just look after her in confusion.

* * *

_Rachel_

I call my fathers, freaking out because I know what the feeling in our bellies meant. It signaled that a hunter is near. But we couldn't just run, that makes it more obvious what we are and while we didn't know what the feeling meant because we had never met hunters previous to this, we knew the existence of hunters.

We knew that Finn's father was a world renowned hunter but we had thought he was dead. Clearly, he wasn't and now, Finn knows, that he has the same genetic influence of a hunter, the one passed to him from his father. This isn't good. It is terrible. It is terrifying.

At least, he doesn't seem to know much about it. He also mentioned that he told his dad to stay away; at least he won't be learning more from his dad. Finn seemed to have his dad's instincts but I feel as though Finn is in denial, which is a plus. He also seemed not to put much credence in his hunter's instincts so far which is another plus. Hopefully, it continues this way.

I go to talk to Quinn, she was the one who could always talk me down and I totally appreciate her for that. I mean she is the one who talks to me while she is in love with me but still wants to take care of her friends even the ones she doesn't get along with and by that I mean Finn.

Quinn helps me to plan our next date; it needed to be good after the picnic that Finn made for me. We ate under the stars, it was romantic and it happened the day before Finn went to meet his dad. I went back to Finn, I apologize to him and I remind him of our date on the weekend.

I wanted my date to be romantic, to be awesome and to be exactly perfect for Finn. He's just gone through so much with finding about the hunter stuff and I knew now that we would be safe unless someone had shifted near him which was highly unlikely because we were all quite adept had hiding our secret.

So I inconspicuously looked at his phone while in between taking pictures with his camera on the day that he started acting weird because I wanted to figure out what was going on and what we were up against. I found it under Nicolas Hudson – Dad. I memorized the number just in case but the address is what I wanted. I brought it to my dads. They had found his house and gone there and they had felt whispers of the twisty hunter near feeling. Nicholas wasn't there at the time which is why they only got a whispery version of the hunter warning. We had definitely found Finn's genetic link to the hunter gene, it's a good thing that Nicholas' hunting area was nowhere nearby. It seemed like he only used this house once or twice monthly.

Anyway, that is beside the point, Quinn was totally awesome help in calming me.

* * *

_Quinn_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe she actually did that! I can't believe I actually helped her! I seem to want to hurt myself. I helped her plan the perfect date. What I want her to do for me and what I want to get the chance to do for her. I hope that she remembers it because I just hope she can be that awesome for me and that I can be awesome for her.

I hope that she become mine soon because I keep falling for her. I tell her that all boys want to be in charge not necessarily over women but they like having things.

Anyway, I am kind of getting off my point, the point is, guys love the shooting range and go carting and laser tag. They like holding the hand of their girlfriend when they are scared about a ride. So I remember only one place with all these things. That would be the amusement park and I tell her about it.

Hoping that one day, I will be the one taking her, the one whose hand she reaches for and the person who she wants to talk to every day.

* * *

_Finn_

She's taking me out on a date today. I am so excited, after school, she pulls me outside, kisses me and wraps a blindfold over my eyes. She gets her dad, Leroy to drive us, we get in the car and she says "Dad, okay, we are all ready, seat belts on and everything. Remember where I wanted to go, right."

Her dad nods and drives there quickly. Rachel grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek or the lips every so often. I smile when I feel her lips on my face. I am so excited, I completely forget about the ever present twist in my gut.

I say, "So are you finally going to tell me where we are going?"

She chirps back, "What's the fun in that? You'll find out when we get there anyway."

I harrumph and cross my arms in displeasure when Rachel kisses me in the corner of my mouth. I smirk as she tickles me slightly on the side. I'd hate to admit it but yes I am ticklish. We get there after a few more complaints from me about not being able to see and not knowing where I am going, I don't even know where there is.

She walks me up and pushes me through a gate after handing what I think are tickets to a gate manager. She removes the blindfold and I find that the flashing bright lights and sounds and the amount of people just bombard my senses. I am momentarily speech less as I figure out that I am at the nearest amusement park. I never had the money to come or even think about coming during school trips.

I am super happy and I pull Rachel towards the nearest ride. It's a roller coaster, I get a bit apprehensive because I am a little scared of heights and Rachel notices and tugs my hand. "You aren't afraid of a couple of loops and some heights, are you?"

"If I get to hold your hand, no. If not, can we try another ride instead?" I reply.

"Okay, fine then. I get to tell my friends that you are scared of heights" She shoots back, sticking her tongue at me in that cute little way that she does.

"But I'm not!" I say with a pout.

"Okay, okay. No one needs to know, it will be our little secret." She says comfortingly. She kept to her word and let me hold her hand. The ride was exhilarating. I think I discovered a new love for roller coasters and made a point to go on all the ones that were available at the amusement park. We also went on the "make out boat ride" also known as the duck lagoon; I won a bunch of toys for Rachel at the shooting range, the basketball shooting game, the water guns, the ring throwing and the whack-a-mole. We played a couple rounds of laser tag, Rachel ended up being awesome at laser tag winning the best of three, and I won the best of three in go-karting.

It was a good night ending with fireworks; apparently, this amusement park had fireworks once a week, every week! Lucky us, we came on the right day or maybe Rachel planned this. As the finale began to streak the sky, I pulled her in for a kiss. And in the kiss, I saw fireworks, just like every other time I have ever kissed Rachel. It was AMAZING!

* * *

_Rachel_

The date went awesomely. After we drop off Finn, I made a point to text Quinn to thank her for her genius idea. After all, without her suggestion, I would be pretty lost. She responds with a nonchalant "No problem."

However, lately, whenever I am with Quinn, I feel jealousy running off her. Part of being a dragon means that we are able to sense emotions better than humans can. I think she is jealous of Finn but I don't think she will do much out of respect for me. I think she wants me to come to my own conclusions.

But let's be honest. I am only with Finn partly because of obligation because I can't randomly pick up and just dump him. He will want to know why and I can't just tell him that Quinn is my meant to be dragon mate. She'd immediately know that I am a dragon, realize that dragons can become humans and then he will come hunt us. In short, my race would be doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile. I have been working on another original work which I may or may not turn into another fanfiction. There's also been work stuff, believe it or not, a lot of paperwork goes into teaching children how to swim. I'm not sure who is still reading this and I apologize if the time between posts is causing you to lose interest. I won't make any promises as to when I post next but know that I haven't forgotten either of my stories and I will get to them when I can. **

**I just would like to call out to a dear friend of mine, I hope you're doing well and I'm not posting this to lure you back but if you're reading this, I wish you the best and maybe one day, we will meet again, my birdie. But until then, be free, love you lots. **

**I don't own anything 'cept my many mistakes. Thanks musicwolf89 for helping me out with this. **

**Songs: All of the Stars ~ Ed Sheeran, Both of Us ~ Taylor Swift Ft BOB**

**Feel free to contact me via PM or review, I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Keep up the fav/following. **

**~Magicalwolfgirl**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Santana_

I know that my parents kicking me out has really put a lot of stress on the relationship between Britt and I. After all, she feels it is because of her that my parents kicked me out, in reality, our relationship is the thing that means the most to me. It is what set me free and besides that, the relationship between my parents and I had always been strained. They wanted me to stay pure and not have sex at all but I already did it long ago. Not that my parents know and I didn't really do as much as the school thinks I did. In most cases, most guys just claimed that we did it but they just didn't want to say that they were unable to hit me up and get me to agree to having sex. And my parents wanted to be with a man.

I knew long ago that I loved Brittany but I just tried to pretend it wasn't something I wanted for my typical religious and Catholic parents. But I got a kick in the rear for a bit when Britt was with that robot kid.

The whole idea that I changed teams and did all this just because of Britt is what set my parents off. They think that she brainwashed me and tried to convince me that this wasn't a thing that I would do. What do they know anyway? They were never around for me.

Anyway, I guess ever since they kicked me out, she has kind of blamed herself for how my parents have treated me which is not her fault at all. And believe me; I've tried to talk to her about it and I don't do feelings. But now, she's ignoring me and she just texted me saying that we should end it. I am so mad. This isn't even my fault nor is it her fault.

I get to school early and try to calm down but I can't help myself. I hit the lockers with my fists helplessly and when students start coming into the school, I leave school trying to find a sense of calm. As it becomes lunch time, I return to school hoping to catch a glimpse of Brittany. When she avoids me and ignores me, I spend all of my money buying a rainbow of slushies in the biggest "Thirstquenchers" available. Old habits die hard, I could always read emotions and feelings of other people well but when it came to my feelings and I had always sucked at expressing them.

* * *

_Brittany_

I loved Santana. I truly did. I went back to her parents' house and tell them that I broke up with her. I had hoped that they would take her back in so she didn't have to deal with being homeless and could concentrate on her future instead of having to think about her situation. Besides I wasn't smart enough at least in school to keep up with Santana. This was just me giving her a head start, it was me letting her off the hook and I was giving her a chance.

They nodded and after I left, I heard that they had called Santana home and they had talked it through. But Santana was forbidden to see me, she texted me afterward, telling me to delete her number and all contact information. If I was honest to myself, I would say that I still love her. But in her family, it is all about appearances. It is about being perfect, in reality, it is all an act. Santana and I have been having trouble since they had kicked her out. I feel like it would be easier for her if I just ended it so that is what I do.

* * *

_Rachel_

Today, practice is after school and Finn called to tell me that his mom was running behind and that he didn't have time to pick me up. So I tell my dad to drop me off before going to work.

I am all ready and packed and at school, I find Finn waiting for me. We go to our lockers and chat with our friends, mainly the members of the swim and dive team. We talk about school, classes and swimming.

Our standings have improved within the school hierarchy as we win during school meets which is awesome. However, we still get slushied by the jocks at least once a week each but we protect Artie as much as we can because he is in the wheelchair. Of course, Finn and the rest of the school and the world is unaware of the dracoling condition but our little pack of dracolings is extremely protective because we know that he is currently and will always be very vulnerable. Dracolings may accidently shift when they are feeling particularly vulnerable or in unsafe and dangerous conditions. Artie tries to tell us to calm down because he feels that us caring so much is drawing attention to him and our conditions but we believe he is in a little bit of denial about the possible shift that his condition causes. I guess he thinks that he can deal with the condition and the vulnerability.

We walk Artie to class, forming a protective circle around him and then head to our own classes. We are pretty unsuspecting until all hell breaks out at lunch.

* * *

_Santana_

I wait in front of my target's locker. I feel the rage bubbling. And I had picked the weakest target on the swim team. I knew not to go for Rachel, if I had, Quinn and Finn would probably murder me, though to be honest, I feared what Quinn would do more than what Finn could do.

The others were always hanging out together because they had lockers close to each other. Girl Chang was dating Boy Chang and Lady Lips was hanging out with Mercedes. Frankenteen was making goo goo eyes at Yentl, I nearly wanted to puke at the sight of the two of them.

Stubbles McCripple-Pants is the only one who had a locker away from the others' and a class in the west wing of school. Lately, I noticed that the others have been more protective of him but I know there are five minutes between when classes are let out for lunch and when the others come to meet him to escort him to the cafeteria. He is my target and I am waiting for him.

I see him ducking out of class, rolling to his locker and spinning his combination lock at his locker. He is almost ready, picking up his lunch and I see his friends coming to meet him from the end of the hallway. Immediately, before he or friends notice, I slushy him with the bucket sized "Thirstquencher", knock him out of his chair and I run off. Behind me, I hear screams of fury and anger and one lone boneshattering screech.

I run faster, possibly the fastest I have ever run.

* * *

_Rachel_

I can't believe it. We have always told Artie to stay behind in class a couple minutes longer to protect him from situations like this. I guess he thought we were just being over protective.

Santana threw the biggest "Thirstquenchers" I have ever seen in his face and immediately my dragon sense tingle. I notice the grimace lasted longer on his face a lot longer than it should have as he lied on the ground, unable to move due to the shock of being bitch slapped by the frozen slushy as well as knocked out of his chair and he locks eyes with me and I notice fear and pain in his eyes. He finally snaps back to attention and attempts to roll over onto his belly and drag himself to his wheel chair which had rolled away. He is unsuccessful and is losing control fast.

I access dragon thought and send a message to my friends to get to Artie and help him before he did something we couldn't explain. I turn to Finn who is beside me and attempt to distract him. He immediately tries to push me away and get to Artie.

My friends rush up to me and I extend a dragon message to them telling them to hold him back and try not to let him see Artie. I turn and look for Artie in the hall who had given up on getting back in the wheel chair as it had been knocked over. He was dragging himself towards the nearby washroom. His skin was glittering already and I see his bones and muscles twitching and shifting against his will. If I had looked into his eyes, I probably would have noted the changed shape of his eyes associated with dracolings having long gotten past the glittering dragon eye stage. He is reaching the point of no return and I hear him scream in pain with the pain of the shift.

I rush to him and try to get him into the bathroom but it is too late as I see the outline of his wings but I notice his struggling to remain human and I know it is a fight that he is losing.

I begin to pull him into the washroom but I turn back because I receive a warning dragon message from my friends. I respond and tell them to get rid of the other students. Kurt speeds up and runs to the fire alarm, pulling it down, too fast for the other students to see.

The high schoolers start rushing out of the hall when out of the corner of my eye, I see a snarling Finn. He isn't the Finn who I had come to care for, this is the hunter Finn. He charged at me and tried to get around me. I try to fight him off in my human form but I see the hunter instincts have kicked in. I quickly send a message to my parents and to the parents of my swim team members and inform them what is going on. They analyze the situation and tell me to shift if I can no longer hold him off.

After 5 minutes of struggling against Finn, I cannot hold it any longer as Artie is looking more and more like a dragon and his struggles become more and more violent as more and more of his hunter is emerging. I shift, my eyes becoming more cat-like in appearance, with a slit of black iris and glittering brown angled eyes. My skin glitter as if I was going to a party and applied glitter. Then, my skin shines gold and becomes tough with scales. My wings spring free from my back and my tail elongates and supports me as my limbs lengthen. I am now about as wide as half the hallway's width and as long as a quarter of the hallway.

I have an intimidating appearance and to further intimidate Finn, I breathe fire in his direction.

He looks at me in surprise and tries again to get around me to get to Artie who is whimpering in pain and curling his body away from us. He is also now fully a dragon. I make a line of fire between us and spread my feet in an attack stance. Artie is vulnerable and as the leader of our small dracoling band, it is my job to protect us. My friends see this and they are in various phases of shifting, I see that Tina's wings are currently popping out, Mercedes's tail is emerging and Kurt's face is elongating to its dracoling triangular shape.

I stand tall and glare intimidatingly at Finn, I know that the hunter is now fully in charge and I hate that I may have to hurt him.

He may not have been my mate but since birth, dracolings are taught to be kind and thoughtful and respectful to all life. In fact, most dracolings are humanitarians, some are "earth lovers" and many become vegetarian. I cared for Finn, he was my friend but now as I stand before him nothing his enlarged pupils, his natural hunting stance: arms out, weaponless but still fierce, feet shoulder width apart and a snarl on his face.

My family feel my shift since families of dracolings often have a sort of link with each other and they arrive just after Mercedes, Kurt and Tina fully shift. I see surprise break through Finn's hunter mask and he realizes the enormity of what he was doing, that he was staring up at the faces of four dragons and what seemed like another large group of dragons.

His eyes begin to shift looking for an exit and I realize that he doesn't know where he is and how he got there. It is like the hunter took over him and as I put this together in my head, Finn passes out. I look at Tina, she nods. Tina had caused Finn to lose consciousness with her shade powers; she had also caused a fog to go over his memories. Finn would have a hard time recalling what had happened.

I instruct my parents to take Finn to his house and leave him there. I remind them to cover their tracks and make it seem as they had never been there. They shift and obey because I am destined to be the next generation leader of dracolings as fire breathers tend to be. Sometimes, in a situation such as this, where a dracoling's life is in danger and the fire breather can already in a leadership position, they do not have to be, but they are driven to protect the dracoling in danger. This is often the turning point in a fire breather dracoling's life and sometimes maybe be the first time a dracoling breathes fire. In my case, I was leading the swim team and I was a premature fire breather but this is the time, I am recognized as a leader and the other dragons, even my parents bow their heads in respect.

As the danger diminishes, we begin to shift back and using my "alpha" powers, I cause Artie to shift back to human form so that we can move and tend to him more easily. We all hop into the cars or vans that our parents had driven here prior to their shift and bring Artie who ended up in my arms to a cave where our clan's doctors were waiting. I told everyone else to return to their jobs and to school and I stay at the cave to help care for Artie. My parents conveyed my new "alpha" status via dragon thought to the clan and they are aware of it and use this time to teach me of my new responsibilities. They put me in charge of the "young" dracolings. Artie broke out of his self-induced coma about 15 hours later.

At the time, he was in my arms, where I had been trying to calm him as he had been thrashing his arms and struggling. The doctor believed that he was having flashbacks of his accident and of the accident today. He woke up, turned to me and thanked me for being with him; caring for him in the past fifteen or so hours and for protecting him. His eyes droops, he is still tired from sustaining the coma and the dreams.

He nods sleepily as I stay where I am, arms around his body. After a while, he seems to have fallen asleep so I just hold him to my chest and think about a future with Quinn and what to do about Finn and the fact that he now knows about us. But these are thoughts for a new day and I eventually just cherish the feeling of being safe and loved today and hope that Finn will not come between a future where Quinn and I love each other and our children.

* * *

_Finn_

I wake from a really vivid dream and notice that it is midday and I am still in bed. I shake my head to snap out of the dream and notice a pounding headache. I go through my memories of today and wonder what had happened after the lunch bell rang. I can't remember but something tells me that something went wrong.

Slowly I pick through the dream because it is the last thing I remember and remembered that something had happened to Artie. He had become all weird with her eyes changing shape, his bones and muscles shifting underneath his skin. Then I draw a blank. I am thinking through it and I come to the only decision I can make. I make a decision to run away. I thought I was dreaming but it seemed really real.

I knew there was one person who knew what to do and what I was feeling and how to deal with it. My father. He isn't in town. I need to track him down so I go home.

My mom is at work and I knew she wouldn't be home. I grab all that I own and head out hoping to leave no trace of me ever being here. My mom will just think that I had run away. I think to write a note to both her and Rachel, explaining that I needed to leave and find myself. That I loved them and cared for them and that I would miss them and that I wished I didn't have to do this.

And then I called my dad and he picked up. He said "Son, this is where I am. I can pick you up here and we can talk." I wrote down the address and began to head in that direction.

* * *

_Rachel_

It is a good thing that my friends thought to pull the fire alarm to get the other students to evacuate; they had also disabled the video cameras and otherwise did damage control. They did a good job, people never knew what had happened.

I arrive at school and look for Finn. He hadn't texted me since yesterday and my parents had passed by his house to look for him. No one had been home. Tonight, we were going to try again. I don't see him at his locker and I pull out my phone and text him in a frenzy telling him to pick up my call or text me back. I call afterward and get an automated message telling me that the number had been disconnected.

I want to throw the phone against the wall but I see someone grab my arm and I look to see who it is.

It is Santana. She apologizes for what happened and for hurting Artie. She apologizes for slushying me and all the other misfits, she apologizes for how she made us feel and she tells us that it will never happen again. She explains the reason she hurts and bullies us. She tells me the reason, she cries about it and looks at me with vulnerable eyes, asking me to never tell anyone.

I look at her and I must look angry as she shrinks away. I change my face and feel driven to tell her that she isn't the only one with secrets but I decide not to and tell her that her secret is safe with me. I then ask her if she knew where Finn was. She shakes her head and says "I have not seen him since yesterday not that I care where Finnocence is."

I nod and I discretely make my way to class and it crosses my mind that I should have asked her about Quinn not Finn.

* * *

_Quinn_

Yesterday, after the fire alarm situation that nobody knows anything about, the school seems to think that the fire alarm had malfunctioned because the video cameras in that area didn't pick anything up. I feel like something else happened but I don't know the answer. I am naturally curious and I notice that Artie is away today and he is close with Rachel whom I secretly love. I wonder what the link is…

* * *

_Rachel_

It's getting to the end of the day and I still haven't seen Finn. I am literally freaking out. The bell rings and I rush to my locker to pick up my swimming stuff. And I dig to the bottom of my locker when I find a piece of paper that I didn't put there, that I don't recognize.

I unfold it and begin to read, it says the following. "Dear Rachel. I love you and I don't know what has happened to me. But I need to find out. I love you and I really wish that I don't have to ever leave you but I feel that I really need to do this. Please don't look for me or come after me. Love, your Finn."

I sink down to the floor and send a dragon message to my parents. My dad replies that he is at work and cannot do anything but he sends me strength and showers me with his love. My daddy rushes to the Hudson's house and finds Finn's mother, Carol Hudson. She is a mess as she had also just found the note where Finn had told her that he was going to run away. We don't know where he is.

But I get the feeling that there is only one place that Finn knows will help him figure out what had happened to him. He is going to find his father. I tell my mom to search Nicolas Hudson's house. An address that I had just found about a week ago from Finn's phone when I wanted to pen in our dates so that Finn couldn't say he had forgotten about them.

Nothing. I almost yell in frustration. I run to the change rooms because I definitely need a release. The other swimming dracolings had already arrived and look to me for instructions. I tell them to start swimming and that I will tell them as soon as I get in the pool. They also looked like they were desperate for a release that didn't involve showing the entire school population our secret. We headed into the pool when I begin to draco message them the situation.

After practice, I personally go to the Hudson's house and try to sniff out Finn's trail. It's pretty faint but there, I follow it and it leads to a nearby restaurant but then the trail grows cold. I feel a faint double twisting feeling in my stomach, it's the twisting feeling I had come to associate with Finn, which we now know is associated with hunters and I know that Finn is with his dad. My heart sinks and I am fearful. I text Quinn and I ask her to come over. I wanted my comfort to come from my mate, even if she didn't know yet. She is still my best friend.

* * *

_Quinn_

I don't know what to think of everything. I am ecstatic at the fact that Finn isn't here anymore. Is that a bad thing to say? I don't know what happened to him though. I am over the moon that Rachel had called me. But I don't want to be a rebound. I love her and I want the best for her. I keep control of myself, and I let my mom know that I am heading over to Rachel's house.

Just to hang out of course. Can't have my religious parents knowing about it and definitely shouldn't go to my father about it, it would create a riot. As usual, my mom says "Ohhhh, Rachel! That girl is sweet and polite. It's a good thing being raised the way she was didn't seem to affect her."

By the way, she is spitting out everything on her mind, I know that she is a little tipsy, so I enunciate slowly and make sure to make eye contact and tell her that I will be home soon and I tell her to take care of herself. She giggles a little manically. I hope it's going to be a while before my father returns. I guess I could just say I was working with a classmate on a project but I was more worried that my mother would blab in her drunken state.

I drive over to her house, I can drive because I have an early birthday and I had gotten my license as soon as possible. It will help me when I finally earn enough to run away and leave my drunk mother and abusive father.

The Berry men tell me to go to her room. They say she's probably doing homework or just hanging out. I guess that she didn't tell them that she was upset or they know and they are just trying to give her space. I don't know and I don't pretend to know how other families work. I enter her room and she is sprawled out on the bed clearly trying not to cry, she sees me and bursts into tears. I walk up to the bed and wrap her in my arms. When she finally calms down, she says "He's gone and I don't think he is going to come back. I'm glad you are here. I just… I just need someone who won't leave me."

* * *

_Rachel_

I wake up and I find Quinn gone. I am so ashamed of myself, like if I had pushed Artie to listen to our rules or just taken better care of him or if I had kept Finn away. There are just so many things that are my fault. The more I think about it the worse I feel.

Santana probably slushied Artie because of me, because Artie is my friend and because I had hurt Quinn in the past, she was getting back at me; making me feel pain for what I have done.

And Finn, I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. I was so selfish, so eager to accept anyone who threw love my way, all because I wasn't popular, because I wasn't liked.

And Quinn, my one best friend and the one that I loved, sure I have my swim team but they are just that. They are my swim team, my gossip buddies, my dracoling clan but they all are worse off with me.

I am just a teenager and I am in charge of them but I can't protect them. I am not strong enough. If I had been strong enough, I would have been able to fight off Finn without shifting or I would have killed him and avoided the chance of meeting him again. Our secret wouldn't be in the hands of the hunters right now.

My dad calls, "Rachel, are you ready for school? You have about 10 minutes or you're going to have to walk!"

I yell back, "I'm not feeling well, let me sleep some more." A pro of being designated as the next clan leader, even your parents have to listen to what you say especially if you use the "alpha" voice.

My daddy comes up and knocks on the door, enters without permission and says "Rachel, I want you to know that I am here for you, but I want you to go to school. To be with your little clan, they need you."

I reply, "They don't need me daddy, I am bad for them."

He turns to me, "You don't believe that, dear."

I turn away and throw the covers over my head using my "alpha" voice, I say, "Go away father, I do believe that. I hate my life right now!"

He gets up and even though I am not looking at him, I know he looks at me sadly and whispers some caring encouragement that I don't have the heart to care about as he leaves the room. Q

uinn comes over and tries to come into the house. I tell my daddy to send him away. I just want to be alone to wallow in my shame. And they let me for the next day or two before I decide that I have had enough.

I made a plan. The consequence, the punishment that I set for myself was the death of my archeadraco. I was going to not shift for as long as it takes and my archeadraco would be suffocated. I was going to commit archeadraco suicide. If you had told me I was going to be here a year ago, I would have scoffed incredulously. Very few archeadracos choose to give up their dracos, typically these are dracos who imprint on humans, non-genetic archeadracos or dracos who suffer some sort of trauma. I guess if I succeed I fall into the last category.

As a start, I told my dads I would no longer be joining them for dragon meets and our midnight dragon runs. They looked upset but they knew that I had the final say because I am an alpha or I was an alpha. I am rejecting all of that now. I got ready to put phase two of my plan into action, phase two starts tomorrow at school.

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

* * *

_Quinn_

She didn't show up at school today. I asked her friends from the swim team and they had no idea either which is strange because they are all fused at the hip and today was swim practice. I know that because Rachel had agreed to work on my butterfly after school with me.

I go to her house after school, skipping Cheerios practice because Rachel is more important to me than Cheerios and I figured it was time to stand up to Coach Sylvester, not that she knows that.

She's probably the only girl I have ever said that about before. I mean the list of girls or guys for that matter that I have been with or had a crush on isn't that long but I have never had a girl or a guy who was more important to me than Cheerios, even Finn wasn't.

Anyway when I got to her house, her daddy said that she wasn't feeling well but Rachel never got sick. When I had asked her about it, she said that she had an awesome immune system and that her diet and exercise regimen helped her keep healthy. So I think she is lying, but why wouldn't she want to see me. I thought we had a connection, I mean she fell asleep from crying in my arms.

I went around the house to the back yard after surreptitiously checking if anyone was looking. I located her room and began to throw rocks at the window. She came to the window and had a cross look on her face. She pulls the drapes over to cover the window. What the heck. I throw a couple more rocks and she came back with a sharpie and a piece of paper. She writes _Why didn't you leave a note before you left? _

I climb the nearby tree that has a branch reaching towards her window. She looks surprised and midway through my climb, she makes gestures to go back and climb down the tree. I ignore it and upon reaching her window, I gesture for her to open it which she does. I take a breath before saying, "I didn't leave you a note because I was scared. I didn't know what we were. I know we're best friends and all and I get the feeling that you want to be more but I think you're hiding something from me. And I was worried about what my parents would think. I was overwhelmed so I did what I do best, I ran."

She turns away from me. "Rachel, say something, please, anything."

"You can't be here anymore, Quinn. And we can't be friends anymore. Goodbye." She says, depositing me back on the branch with a strength I didn't know she had.

I gape at her as she closes the window and allows her curtains to obscure the view into her room. I unfreeze, knocking on her window but when she doesn't come back, I give up; I decide to go home and let Rachel cool off.

_So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

* * *

_Rachel_

I guess phase two is going to be harder than I thought. Quinn came to find me. I ignored the pull that I had come to associate with Quinn, the dracomate pull. I pulled the drapes across the window and began to listen to music loudly to drown out the sound of rocks hitting my window. I don't deserve Quinn anymore, I don't deserve my draco, in fact, it's because of stupid dragons that I am in the position I am in. I feel anger towards them and shame overwhelmed me.

Today, I returned to school. I went through the day, just going through the motions. Swim practice with my swim team whom I just tell to do their allotted workouts and I ask them not to ask me questions. They shrink away at my alpha stance and cower because of my alpha voice laced instructions. I didn't even revel in getting to swim and experience the joy of my draco that I normally feel when doing physical activity.

Next came science class, I just focused on what the teacher was saying even though I knew what he was teaching. I know Quinn was trying to get my attention most of class. She had been texting and calling for the better part of last night since she dropped by. She also tried writing me notes in class, there was a stack of scrap paper with her writing beside me, they were untouched by me and still folded. I just daydreamed and ignored my swim/draco team and Quinn all through the rest of the day.

I was entirely focused on school and on my swimming and I had begun to reject all things dragon. It wasn't easy. I hadn't dracolinged in about 3 weeks by this point and it was trying to release itself. I stuffed it in deeper. I ran and swam faster than I had ever allowed myself to in public. In gym class, my teacher had asked me about it and I just claimed to have been on the New York swim team and I swam competitively at a national level.

When I got home, I hurt from the internal fight with my draco and I was a little sore from my exertions but I had survived another day without release. That's all I had left, one day at a time, I was going to live out my punishment.

* * *

_Quinn_

She just ignored me. What the heck is going on? Her teammates and friends, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt are just as confused. I had come to know them because I was spending so much time with Rachel.

I no longer called them misfits; I came up with fish because they were all impressive swimmers. I guess I am a fish now too but ever since I had called off the slushy attacks, they are much happier and trust me much more.

Artie hadn't come back to school yet, but his friends had said that was because he was recovering from the attack. I called him to check up on him and he confirmed the reasoning. The swim team and I often talked about Rachel especially recently when she has been away. I learned of her true feelings but we were all at a loss trying to figure out why Rachel is away and why she is acting this way. We knew her as an optimist, she loved life and is awesome.

There wasn't anyone who disliked her if they gave her a chance. But everyone had gotten fixated over the fact that she hung out with the misfits, I mean the fish, and that she was new to the school, well not so new anymore. Anyway, the school's status quo has been a little shattered lately, I no longer care for it but this means that other teams have been fighting for the top.

My teammates are a little irritated with me knowing that I had given up the top spot, apparently I speak for the team's popularity as the HBIC and apparently I was the reason that the Cheerios were so popular. The funny thing is, I wasn't in the Cheerios because it made me popular or because it made me happy and I was in Cheerios for my dad, to preserve the image of perfection for the Fabray family. I was in Cheerios to stay away from my home. This is just one example of what Rachel has done in my life, I am no longer afraid of being different, I am no longer afraid of my mother, afraid of my father, because of her, I know that someone cares about me and am free to say things that I want to say instead of smothering it with stuff that doesn't matter.

Eventually, the hockey team took over the school and slushying and bullying restarted. The Cheerios still had the juice to avoid most of the slushying but everyone else was fair game.

Santana stayed strong with me and I am ever grateful to him but I was on a quest to figure out what was wrong with Rachel. There was a feeling, a pull towards her and I could faintly feel her emotions. I felt despair and unhappiness and anger.

___I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_

_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_


End file.
